High School Twists
by UBER-gleefan18
Summary: Cameron, a transfer sophomore student meets a girl at William McKinley High School and instantly falls inlove with her. But what happens when another guy also falls inlove with the girl he loves and his ex still has feelings for him? RATED M
1. Pilot

**My first fanfic, I hope y'all enjoy it! =) RATED M for Language for now anyway.**

**Glee & The Glee Project! Mainly CAMSAY and FABREVANS.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER/GLEE/SONG WRITTEN BELOW**

CHAPTER 1  
>1st Day...<p>

**CAMSAY**

It was the first day of sophomore year, Lindsay just woke up and knew that she was going to be late. While Cameron, a newcomer, is set and ready to go, being a morning person...

Lindsay, ran all over her house, taking a bath for 60 seconds and ate only 3 bites of scrambled egg.

"Dad! Start the car! I missed the bus and I'm going to be late!" Lindsay yelled

Her Dad did not mind, because he knew that this was coming. So, he started the car and hurriedly went to William McKinley High School.

Lindsay was 20 minutes late and she headed to Homeroom. She turned out to be in the same homeroom as Cameron. Mrs. Richards, their Homeroom Teacher, was explaining about her special rules and regulations.

"Ms. Pearce, Your late! Have a seat next to Mr. Mitchell" Mrs. Richards said.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Richards it won't happen again" Lindsay said shyly.

"As I was saying..." Mrs. Richards continued explaining her special rules and regulations.

Lindsay headed to the seat next to Cameron.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Pearce, I assume that your a newcomer?" Lindsay said.

"Yep, from Belleville. So, what's up with this school?" Cameron asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Lindsay said, confused.

"I meant, what do you have to avoid and what do you have to befriend or something like that"

"Oh! You just simply have to avoid the jocks they give you slushie facials if you are unpopular and avoid Sue Sylvester because that woman knows how to play things dirty."

"Shit, and the things you have to befriend?" Cameron said. Lindsay surprised about saying the S word.

"The Glee Club." Lindsay said.

"Isn't that-" Cameron was interrupted

"Mr. Mitchell and Ms. Pearce! Rule # 21 No Chatting In Class!" Mrs. Richards yelled.

"Sorry Mrs. Rrichards" They both said.

"We'll continue this later" Cameron whispered to Lindsay and she nodded.

"_He's SOOOOO Cute"_Lindsay thought.

The bell rang and it was both their free period

"So where were we?" Lindsay asked Cameron in the hallways.

"I think it was about Glee Club" Cameron said.

"Yeah, you were about to say something until the devil interrupted. So what we're you gonna say?" Lindsay said amusingly.

"I was going to say that isn't that club the one that both the jocks and Sue Sylvester hate?"

"How did you know that?"

"Sue Sylvester arranged a slushie facial welcome for them by paying the jocks. Maybe their all creeps and addicts"

She laughed and said "They're not, they have been considered losers, because of simply vulnerabilities and expressing themselves through music. They also keep being themselves. That's why I love that club."

"Then why aren't you in it?"

"Because... My mother doesn't want me to. My life is kinda planned ever since I was born"

"Well then, why don't we have a duet together? You and I?"

"Here? Now?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure you know this song. I'll start"

Cameron began playing U Smile by Justin Bieber with his guitar

_Cameron :_

_Oh  
>Yeah<br>Mmmm_

_I'd wait on you forever and a day  
>Hand and foot<br>Your world is my world  
>Yeah<br>Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
>Any less than you should<br>Cause baby  
>You smile I smile (oh)<br>Cause whenever  
>You smile I smile<br>Hey hey hey_

_Lindsay_

_Your lips, my biggest weakness  
>Shouldn't have let you know<br>I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)_

_If you need me  
>I'll come running<br>From a thousand miles away  
>When you smile I smile (oh whoa)<br>You smile I smile_

"See? You sounded beautiful." Cameron said, Lindsay blushed

The bell rang and they both said their goodbyes and headed to their next class.

**Sorry! No Smut and Minor Characters like Damian yet for CAMSAY, YET... Just Wait... =)**

**I hope you liked it... REVIEWS PLEASE... TY!**


	2. Glee!

**RATED M for Language and smut.**

**Glee & The Glee Project! Mainly CAMSAY and FABREVANS.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER/GLEE/SONG WRITTEN BELOW**

Chapter 2 Part 1

Glee!

**CAMSAY**

(LINDSAY'S DREAM SEQUENCE)

_"What? What is this? Where am I?"_Lindsay thought she was at school at night.

_"Oh, how could I not recognize my own school. Wait, Is that... Cameron?"_

"Cameron!" She yelled. But there was no response.

She yelled again, and there was no response. Suddenly, somebody called her and she was distracted. The voice sounded familiar and had a funny accent. But, she turned her attention back to Cameron, but he disappeared. Somebody called her again and it was the same voice...

_"Over here, follow my voice." The Voice said and so she did_

_"You are near"_

_"Lindsay Pearce!"_

"It's you! D-" Lindsay tried to say the name. But her alarm rang and she woke up.

Lindsay did her everyday routine in the morning. wake up at 6 : 00 AM, make her bed, personal hygiene, prepare things, have breakfast and then go to school. When the school bus arrived, there was only one vacant seat. The seat next to Cameron Mitchell. She sat next to him and noticed that some of her classmates last year was in the bus. Emily Vasquez, Ellis Wylie, Hannah McLawain, Alex Newell, Samuel Larsen and Matheus Fernandes. But, she didn't talk to them at all.

"So, what's your plan today?'' Cameron broke the silence.

"Oh! I'm thinking of joining the glee club. But, I can't seem to find a good audition song" Lindsay said.

"Hey, I'm thinking of joining too!" Cameron said, excited

"Really? What are you gonna audition with?" Lindsay asked

"Well, now that your planning to join too, maybe we can do another duet."

"W-What?" Lindsay blushed.

"C'mon, we owned that JB song yesterday." Cameron smiled.

"And I like it when your blushing in front of me. You look so cute." Cameron added.

"W-W-What are y-you talking about! I'm n-not-" Lindsay tried to lie.

But she was interrupted "Yes you are." Cameron smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Lindsay yelled. But, fortunately, the other students were too noisy for her yell to be heard.

"Oh, let's just get this fuck over with" Cameron said and suddenly he kissed him. She returned the kiss, that just made him kiss her deeper. Before they knew it, they were already making out IN THE SCHOOL BUS, but the bus was too messed up and noisy for them to be noticed. _"Thank God"_Lindsay thought.

They were only 7 minutes away from school and Cameron was getting turned on and getting a hard-on. Lindsay felt it and broke the kiss for a while and she yelled "Cam!", "What?" Cameron asked, looking confused.

"What do you call this?" Lindsay asked.

"Call what?" Cameron asked, still looking confused.

"This!" Lindsay yelled while holding his erection.

"Oh, uh... I sorta got... turned on, because it was getting... so hot" Cameron said, hesitantly.

"Oh, it's okay. Besides, you look so cute when you try to hide something. Now, try to subside that thing because we're arriving at school." Lindsay said

"Okay, Linds" Cameron said, sort of disappointed.

_"Cam, that's a cool nickname"_Cameron thought.

_"Linds, that's a cool nickname"_Lindsay thought.

*LUNCH BREAK*

Lindsay and Cameron went to the Cafeteria together because their period before lunch break is the same. There was only one table available for them to sit on. An 8-top table in which her past classmates are seated.

"Hey guys, can the two of us seat here?" Lindsay asked them.

"Sure, Lindsay. But first, introduce him." Alex said.

"Oh sorry, this is Cameron my... boyfriend" Lindsay said and everyone was surprised.

"Hey guys, how're things going?" Cameron asked, a little bit nervous.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

"Somebody hit the jackpot" Ellis said and everybody laughed. Lindsay and Cameron both sat down.

"So how did you do it, Lindsay?" Emily asked.

"I won't tell you!" Lindsay and Emily laughed.

"So Cameron, do you sing?" Matheus asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Cameron answered.

"How about instruments?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, guitar." Cameron answered again.

Suddenly, a drum beat was being played and Lindsay recognized the song and the voice.

"Cameron! Watch the awesomeness of New Directions" Sam said.

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>See the people walking down the street<em>  
><em>Fall in line just watching all their feet<em>  
><em>They don't know where they wanna go<em>

_**Rachel with ND:**_  
><em>But they're walking in time<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>

_**Santana:**_  
><em>All the kids just getting out of school<em>  
><em>They can't wait to hang out and be cool<em>  
><em>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve<em>

_**Santana with ND:**_  
><em>That's when they fall in line<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>They got the beat<em>  
><em>Kids got the beat<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Kids got the beat<em>

_(Break)_

_**Brittany:**_  
><em>Go-go music really makes us dance<em>  
><em>Do the pony puts us in a trance<em>  
><em>Do the watusi just give us a chance<em>

_**Brittany with ND:**_

_That's when we fall in line, cuz'_

_We got the beat_  
><em>We got the beat<em>  
><em>We got the beat<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>We got it<em>

_**New Directions:**_  
><em>We got the beat x3<em>

_**Santana:**_  
><em>Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat)<em>

_**Brittany:**_  
><em>We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat)<em>

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>Jumpin' - get down (We got the beat)<em>

_**Rachel, Santana and Brittany:**_  
><em>Round and round and round<em>  
><em>Whoooo !<em>

_**Brittany:**_  
><em>(We got the beat)<em>

_(We got the beat)_

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>(We got the beat)<em>

_**Santana:**_  
><em>We got the beat (We got the beat)<em>

_**Brittany:**_  
><em>Whooo! (We got the beat)<em>

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>We got the beat<em>

_**New Directions:**_  
><em>We got the beat x3<em>

The 8 of them were full of awe.

And then suddenly, Becky Jackson, a cheerio, gave Rachel Berry a slushie facial and somebody threw spaghetti in front of Puckerman.

"Dear God!" Puck said.

"FOOD FIGHT" Jacob Ben Israel yelled.

And there was food everywhere. Lindsay managed to escape clean, but Cameron escaped with clothes full of food stains because he blocked everything that was directly and indirectly aimed at Lindsay.

"You okay Linds?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What about yo-woah. Dirty. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Lindsay said, surprised

"Yeah, okay. But, where?" Cameron asked.

"Where do you think? I won't enter the boys' bathroom, y'know." Lindsay said

Cameron had no choice but to agree. He bought an extra pair of shirt and a towel for cleaning his face and body.

At the girls' bathroom, Cameron was sitting in a manner like Sam was sitting a year ago. Lindsay cleaned his face first and then she took his shirt off. She finds it very hot if Cameron is shirtless she started cleaning his body. After that, Cameron wore a clean shirt.

"Let's go." Lindsay said. But Cameron didn't stand up.

"Let's go, Cameron." Lindsay said again.

"C'mere" Cameron said silently and so she did.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked.

"Closer" Cameron said silently and so she did.

"Closer" Cameron said silently again and she did again.

"Is this close enough, Ca-" Lindsay was interrupted

Cameron kissed her. Lindsay was instantly turned on and so was Cameron. Lindsay got on top of a sitting Cameron with clothes on and they were making out. Cameron was gradually getting an erection and Lindsay was gradually getting wetter. He started giving her hickies in the neck.

"Cam..." Lindsay whispered.

"Cam..." Lindsay whispered again.

"Cam!" Lindsay yelled.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"We're gonna be late for our audition" Lindsay said.

"Oh, right." Cameron said.

**That's it for now... REVIEWS PLEASE. TY**


	3. Someone Like You

**My first fanfic, I hope y'all enjoy it! =) RATED M for Language and smut**

**Glee and The Glee Project! Mainly CAMSAY.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER/GLEE/SONG WRITTEN BELOW**

Chapter 2 Part 2  
>Glee!<p>

Before entering the choir room, Lindsay and Cameron heard a girl sing Big Spender and she sang it horribly. After she left the choir room, they heard their decision and she was obviously rejected. They finally entered the room with Lindsay introducing.

"Mr. Schuester, my name is Lindsay Pearce and He is Cameron Mitchell and we'd like to audition for New Directions" she said.

"Great! See guys, we've inspired MORE than 1 person." Mr. Schuester said to the club.

"So, what're you gonna audition with?" Kurt asked.

"We're auditioning with the song 'You And Me' by Lifehouse" Cameron said.

"Ahh, Nice selection" Mr. Schuester said.

"_Please be good, Please be good."_ was all Mr. Schuester could think of.

Cameron started playing the guitar and he began to sing.

_Cameron :_

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>  
><em>I can't keep up and I can't back down<em>  
><em>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_Lindsay :_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Rachel was in awe when Lindsay started singing and so was Kurt.

_Cameron :_

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>

Lindsay :

_Everything he does is beautiful_  
><em>Everything he does is right<em>

_Cameron and Lindsay :_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose  
>And it's you and me and all other people<br>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
>and me and all other people with nothing to do<br>Nothing to prove  
>And it's you and me and all other people<br>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Cameron:_

What day is it?

_Lindsay :_

And in what month?

Both :

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Everybody clapped except for Rachel.

"Well, guys the problem is..." Mr. Schue said.

Cameron and Lindsay began to feel nervous. But...

"NOTHING! That was absolutely perfect. Right guys?" Mr. Schue surprised both of them.

"Right!" Everybody but Rachel said.

"So welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr. Schue said loudly.

Chapter 3  
>Someone Like You<p>

So Lindsay and Cameron became members of New Directions. Their will be a Booty Camp next week and Cameron volunteered to be a part of it and so did Lindsay. The bell rang and everybody headed home since it was already 5 : 00 PM.

"Would you like to go to my house?" Lindsay aked.

"W-What?" Cameron said, confused.

"C'mon, I want to continue the things we did in the bus and in the bathroom." she said.

"But, isn't your family there?" he asked.

"They don't come home before 11 : 00 PM and I don't have any siblings" she said.

"Oh..."

"Sooo? C'mon Cam... Pleeeeeaaaase?"

He couldn't resist her offer.

"Okay Linds. Let's go." he said.

*At Lindsay's house*

Lindsay hurriedly went up to her room.

"Linds! Hey, wait!" Cameron shouted.

But Lindsay was already on her room.

"Come up here!" Lindsay yelled.

Cameron started going up.

"So this is my room! By just looking around here, you'd already know a lot about me. As you can see. I like Broadway Musicals, Art and singing. I like the color purple, my favorite food is sushi, I like to drink coffee and most of all I like nerdy guys like you." Lindsay smiled. But, Cameron was silent.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

He shoved her gently to the wall. "Cam!" Lindsay giggled. And Cameron whispered "I love you Ms. Lindsay Pearce, I love you so much" and then he kissed her. She kissed him back aggressively and hang onto him as they go to her bed. They made out for a while until that they're so turned on that they couldn't handle it anymore. Cameron's hand went lower and lower until he reached her waist. He broke the kiss for a while "Could I-?" Cameron asked. "Sure Cam, as long as its you" Lindsay answered. Cameron started rubbing her clit and she moaned on Cameron's mouth. This turned on both of them much more. He went lower and started fingering her, this let her moan much more loudly. He inserted the second finger and her mind was going blank. He inserted the third finger and Lindsay was inlove with the great feeling. "It's your turn Cam" Lindsay said. She unzipped his jeans and removed his boxers. She saw his cock. His BIG erect cock and she started stroking it. Cameron was moaning. She stroked it much more faster and Cameron was going crazy. "Li-Lindsay, I-I'm-" As soon as Lindsay heard that she cupped her mouth onto it and taste his cum.

"Aren't we going a bit too fast, I mean I just met you yesterday." Cameron said.

"Does it matter? I think what matters is that you love me and I love you." Lindsay said.

"The problem is, I can't keep up."

"Then take me to your house Cam."

"I-I-I-I..."

"What?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"C'mon, you want to keep up, don't you?"

"I'll think about it."

"Just please say 'I'll take you there'"

"Right. I could never ever find anybody else like you Linds. I love you." he kissed her, got up, said goodbye and walked home.

**REVIEWS PLEASE... TY**


	4. New Friends

**RATED M for Language. No SMUT their just beginning their relationship people!... heheh...**

**Glee & The Glee Project! Mainly CAMSAY**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER/GLEE/SONG WRITTEN BELOW**

**I DECIDED TO SEPARATE MY FABREVANS FANFIC... Just wait fot it, m'kay?**

**Chapter 4  
>New Friends<strong>

***ONE WEEK LATER (I AM UNICORN)***

One night, Cameron couldn't sleep. He was thinking if he is ready to show her a lot about him. He kept thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking and he couldn't hold the urge to call her at 3 : 00 AM.

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* "Hello?" Lindsay said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey, baby? Sorry to wake you on the middle of the night" he said.

"It's okay Cam, what did you call for?" she asked.

"Well, you know about ny house and taking you here?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"I have a plan..."

Lindsay started listening...

The next morning, it was Monday. Lindsay sat beside Cameron again in the School Bus.

"Are you sure about it, Cameron?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." he answered.

"Well, I hope they agree."

"Me too."

After they arrived at school, they were greeted with slushie facials.

"Welcome to Glee Club, LOSERS! Hahahahah!" Azimio shouted.

"So that's how it feels like." That was all Lindsay could say and then he noticed Cameron was freezing.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked.

"That was so fucking cold..." Cameron said with a trembling voice.

"C'mon, let's clean up." she said and they went to the girls' bathroom. Cameron was thankful that there weren't anyone else in the girls' bathroom. Emily entered the bathroom.

"I was thinking this was going to happen sooner or later." Emily said.

"Well, it was something both Cam and I knew that was coming." Lindsay said.

"I hate those m-fucking jocks with all kinds of bullshit flacks." Emily grunted.

"You really need to control your language Emily." Cameron finally joined in.

"I know, but I'm gonna make a deal." she said. _"So I won't feel awkward like this everytime they recieve slushie facials."_She thought after talking.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm gonna join Glee Club." Emily smiled.

"Wait..." Lindsay said, confused.

"What?" Cameron added, also confused.

Emily ignored them and said "Nos vemos más tarde. See you later guys." and exits.  
>"Oh, she speaks Spanish?" Cameron asked.<p>

"Yeah, but not always." Lindsay answered.

"Let's go, before Mrs. Richards gets mad again." she added and Cameron laughed.

*GLEE CLUB*

"So guys, another sophomore is auditioning." Mr. Schue said.

Lindsay and Cameron knew who it was. Until...

"Actually, TWO Sophomores are auditioning." Mr. Schue rephrased.

Lindsay and Cameron gave each other the _what?_look.

"Greeeeeaaat, we're slowly getting replaced guys." Santana grunted.

"Oh, hush up..." Mercedes responded.

"Okay, please welcome Emily Vasquez and Samuel Larsen!" everybody cheered.

"Lady's first." Samuel said.

"Hi, I'm Emily Vasquez and I'm gonna be auditioning with the song 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars." Emily said.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Rachel said.

_Emily :_

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live<br>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss<br>Had you're eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed in the trash, you tossed it in the trash<br>You did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'coz<br>What you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a Grenade for you  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you<br>You know... I'd jump in front of a train for you!  
>You know I'd do anything for you<br>Oh, I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same.<em>

_"I panicked! shit!"_Emily thought.

"Ummm, Emily, It was AWESOME! Even if you stuffed one line up." Mr. Schue said happily.

"Thank God." Emily said.

"My turn, Hello everybody, I'm Samuel Larsen and I'm auditioning with Cee Lo's 'Forget You'"

"Cool dreads, dude" Puck said and Samuel smiled and he started.

_Samuel :_

_I see you drive around town with the guy I love  
>And I'm like forget youI guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<br>I'm like forget you and forget him too  
>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you<br>Ha, now ain't that some shh  
>And although there's pain in my chestI still wish you the best with a forget you<em>

_Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari  
>But that don't mean I can't get you thereI guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more an Atari<br>But the way you play your game ain't fair_  
><em>I pity the fool that falls in love with you<br>Well, I've got some news for you  
>Yeah, go run and tell your little girlfriend<em>  
><em>I see you drive around town with the guy I love<br>And I'm like forget you  
>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<br>I'm like forget you and forget him too_  
><em>Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you<br>Now ain't that some shh  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a forget you._

Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Well, guys you know what to say." Mr. Schue said.

"1...2...3... WELCOME TO THE GLEE CLUB!" All of them said.

Emily jumped with joy and Samuel was surprised because he thought he didn't do good enough. Both of them took a seat right next to Lindsay and Cameron.

"Congrats guys." Cameron said.

"Thanks, dude." Samuel responded happily.

"Alright, so as you all know we're doing a production of West Side Story..." and Mr. Schue went on and on and on as usual.

The bell rang and it was the perfect time for Cameron to execute his plan. He looked at Lindsay and felt a bit nervous, hoping to get some confidence from her. "Go for it, Cam. You can do it." Lindsay said with a smile. That was all Cameron needed. As he was planning to talk, He saw Kurt and Blaine ready to go, Rachel fixing her hair while Finn is watching her, Brittany and Santana arranging Kurt's flyers, Tina and Mike talking to each other, Mercedes packing her things, Puck wiping his guitar and finally Emily & Samuel were waiting for both of them. He finally talked.

"Guys, I have something to ask you, all of you." Cameron said.

"What is it, Cameron?" Tina asked.

"W-would all of you like to go to my pool party this Friday at my house after school?" Cameron answered.

"Sure, I'd like to see your house." Finn answered.

"I agree, seeing how much I don't know you." Puck said. Cameron didn't completely got what he said.

"Anybody else agree?" Mercedes asked.

Everybody else raised their hands with no hesitation.

"Remember, no too much drinking. Especially you, Puck." Mr. Schue said.

"Oh man!" he groaned.

"See, everything worked out fine Cam." Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah." Cameron said and he kissed her.

The days went by until it was Friday.

**Reviews Please! TY**


	5. Sugar Motta's 1st Defeat

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GUYS! LET THIS BE APPLIED TO THE FUTURE CHAPPIES!**

**I DECIDED TO SEPARATE MY FABREVANS FIC. JUST WAIT FOR IT M'KAY? BUT THERE'S A CHAPTER THAT IS partly ABOUT THEM THOUGH :)**

Chapter 5  
>Sugar Motta's 1st Defeat<p>

It was lunchtime, Cameron and Lindsay sat next to the Glee kids. Lindsay noticed her past classmates glaring at her and she couldn't stand people glaring at her. Cameron was busy making his Geometry homework. Lindsay went to her past classmates' table.

"Hey." Lindsay said.

"Hey." Only Hannah responded.

"Can I talk to you, alone." Hannah added. Hannah lead her to the other side of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with them?" Lindsay asked.

"You bought yourselves to the bottom of the food chain." Hannah answered.

"That's it? That's childish!" Lindsay yelled.

"Because You, Cameron, Emily and Samuel auditioned for the glee club, they knew that the 4 of you committed social suicide. Most of them are on Sue's side now and planning to destroy you." Hannah explained.

"But they loved their performance last time!" Lindsay said.

"Not after that food fight but I'll help you..." Hannah whispered.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"You heard me, I'm auditioning. I can't let them destroy my best friend's favorite club now, can I?" Hannah said.

"Thanks, we better get back." Lindsay said.

"Right, I have a lot of explaining to do." Hannah said.

Lindsay went back to the glee table and announced that another student is auditioning. Hannah's announcement didn't make anybody happy over at the past classmates table.

"What?" Alex said.

"Your committing social suicide?" Ellis said. The others remained silent and had an angry look.

"Didn't you see what happened after their performance!" Alex angrily said.

"Yes I did and I still loved it, deal with it." Hannah said and went to the glee table.

"Hey guys, this amazing girl is auditioning for us later." Lindsay said.

"Hey everybody." Hannah said, shyly.

"Hey!" Mercedes said cheerfully.

"Come sit between Lindsay and me." Mercedes added.

"Oh, well, okay!" Hannah lost her shyness.

Later, It was both Lindsay and Cameron's Geometry period and Lindsay was having a hard time staying awake. Cameron was behind Lindsay.

"Wake up, baby." Cameron whispered.

"I'm trying, Cam." Lindsay said.

"Try harder, only 5 minutes left." he whispered.

The bell rang and Lindsay couldn't be happier.

"At least you managed to stay awake." Cameron smirked.

"Wipe that smirk, Cameron or I'll wipe it for you." Lindsay smiled. But Cameroon kept smirking.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do?" Cameron said.

"I'll kiss that away." Lindsay sexily said.

"Try me." Cameron said.

Lindsay kissed him, but he did nothing for a while. Lindsay opened her mouth and their tongues battled. Cameron's won of course. "Get a room!" Samuel said. "Oh, sorry." Lindsay said and Cameron was silent. "C'mon lovebirds, it's glee time." Emily said. "Wait, I promised to pick up Hannah at astronomy." Lindsay said. "You three go on." she added and so they did. "See you later, baby." Cameron winked and Lindsay smiled.

At the astronomy classroom, Lindsay saw and heard Hannah practice her audition song and it was beautiful.

"That was beautiful. Ready to go?" Lindsay interrupted.

"Oh, hey, thanks. Yes I'm ready." Hannah said.

"Let's go then." Lindsay said. As they walk to glee club, Hannah was distracted but Lindsay was alert. Lindsay saw a jock holding a slushie. "Hannah, get behind me." Lindsay said. "Okay." Hannah quickly responded. They continued to walk to glee club and Lindsay was expecting a slushie facial. But, miraculously, there was no slushie facial, for them anyway.

At glee club, it was eventful as usual.

"Okay, Lindsay take a seat." Mr. Schue said.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, my friend Hannah wants to audition." Lindsay said.

"Great, let's hear it. See guys! We're getting more and more auditions." Mr. Schue smiled.

"Hey everybody, I'm Hannah McIalwain and I'm gonna be auditioning with Jessie J's Price Tag." Hannah said.

"Oh by the way, what's your plan for later, Cameron?" Finn asked.

"Just wait, Hannah first." Cameron said.

_Hannah :_

_Seems like everybody's got a price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to their left_

_Everybody look to their right_

_Can you feel that? Yeah_

_We'll pay them with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching_

_Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling_

_Wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Well guys?" Mr. Schue said.

"WELCOME TO THE GLEE CLUB" Everybody yelled.

"Oh, really? I made it?" Hannah said.

"You sure did, Hannah." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks!" Hannah smiled.

"Your making a big mistake." someone with a high-pitched voice said. Mr. Schue turned around and it's Sugar Motta.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes said.

"You heard me, A BIG MISTAKE" Sugar said.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled.

"You're voice is nothing compared to her!" Lindsay said.

"You're wrong! I'm so much better than you," Sugar pointed at Lindsay. "You!" at Rachel. "You!" at Tina. "and the rest of you!" Sugar yelled. Hannah was getting angry.

"Sugar, please just-" Mr. Schue tried to say but he was interrupted

"C'mon guys, let's do this the way we know how to." Lindsay angrily said and everybody followed, even Puckerman. _"There's nothing I can do now."_Mr. Schue thought.

_**Lindsay :**_

_Times have changed,_

_And we've often rewound the clock,_

_Since the Puritans got a shock,_

_When they landed on Plymouth Rock._

_**Mercedes, Tina and Santana :**_

_If today, any shock they should try to stem,_

_'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,_

_Plymouth Rock would land on them._

_**Rachel and Finn :**_

_In olden days a glimpse of stocking_

_Was looked on as something shocking,_

_But now God knows,_

_Anything Goes._

_**Emily & Samuel :**_

_Good authors too who once knew better words,_

_Now only use four letter words_

_Writing prose, Anything Goes._

_**Hannah :**_

_Anything you can be_

_I can be greater._

_Sooner or later,_

_I'm greater than you._

_**Sugar :**_

_No, you're not._

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes, I am._

_**Sugar :**_

_No, you're not!_

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes, I am!_

_**Sugar**_

_No, you're Not!_

_**Hannah : Sugar :**_

_Yes, I am! No, you're not.!_

_Yes, I am! No, you're not!_

_(Dance Break and Mike Chang was going crazy with his dancing)_

_**New Directions :**_

_The world has gone mad today_

_And good's bad today,_

_And black's white today,_

_And day's night today,_

_When most guys today_

_That women prize today_

_Are just silly gigolos_

_Any note you can hold_

_I can hold longer._

_**Hannah :**_

_I can hold any note_

_Longer than you._

_**Sugar :**_

_No, you can't!_

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes, I can!_

_**Sugar :**_

_No, you can't!_

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes, I can!_

_**Sugar :**_

_No, you can't!_

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes, I can!_

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-_

_**New Directions :**_

_In olden days a glimpse of stocking_

_Was looked on as something shocking,_

_But now, God knows,_

_Anything Goes._

_**Hannah :**_

_Yes!_

_**Sugar :**_

_No!_

_**Hannah :**_

_I!_

_**Sugar :**_

_You!_

_**New Directions & Hannah : Sugar :**_

_Can! Can't!_

_**New Directions :**_

_Anything goes!_

Sugar, for the first time of her life was defeated..

"This is not over! I'll beat all of you and your club that is rotten and couldn't win a single national championship! Not Aspergers!" Sugar shouted and stormed off crying.

"Well, that takes care of her." Emily said.

"For a while at least." Cameron added. The bell rang and everybody arranged their things.

"Okay guys, great progress, thanks to Sugar Motta. Have a great weekend." Mr. Schuester said.

Cameron walked to Lindsay and asked silently, "Do you know how sexy you get when you talk, sing and dance angry?" "No, why? Were you turned on, baby?" Lindsay joked. But Cameron really was turned on.

"So what's the plan, Cameron" Rachel asked.

"Oh, the bus should be arriving right now." Cameron answered.

"Why? Where are we going?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, we're going to Cameron's house for a pool party or something like that." Tina said.

"Oh, I'm up for that!." Hannah said and she smiled.

A bus honked and Cameron knew instantly that it was the right bus.

"C'mon guys, the bus is here." Cameron said.

"Wait, How am I supposed to get up there?" Artie asked.

"Don't worry, what you need is also in the bus." Cameron said, referring to the mechanism that lifts disabled person to the bus.

"Oh, well I'm glad." Artie said.

"Well, Let's go!" Lindsay cheerfully said.

They went outside and saw an absolutely expensive-looking bus.

"How much is this thing?" Puck asked.

"Oh, uhhh. $ 1000000 if I recall correctly." Cameron said not gloating.

"What the F, dude." Puck said.

"Well? Let's go inside!" Emily yelled.

As they went inside and Artie was being lifted, everybody was in awe. They saw not an ordinary bus. They saw a bus that looks like those houses from MTV's Teen Cribs. It has a luxuriously furnished lounge, a luxurious kitchen, a luxurious small loo and a roof deck with seat lounges and shades.

"Wow" was all everybody can say. Lindsay backed away from Cameron a bit.

"Who are you?" Lindsay jokingly asked.

"I'm Robert Cameron Mitchell, your boyfriend." Cameron romantically said and smiled.

"No he's not!" Emily interrupted.

"He's Robert Cameron Mitchell, Lindsay's stinkin' rich boyfriend!" Emily shouted.

"Agreed!" Everybody yelled.

"Well, whatever." Take a seat everyone, we're departing." Cameron said, and so they did. Finn and Rachel sat to the very end of the lounge, Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat on the other end of the lounge, Artie stayed at the kitchen with Tina and Mike and they're making some snacks with the help of Cameron and Hannah, Kurt and Blaine are watching MTV and Lindsay, Samuel, Emily and Puck are on the roof deck and just plain relaxing with the wind. It took 20 minutes to get to Cameron's house. They arrived at 5 : 30 PM. As they were at the giant gate 4 security guards are needed to open it. They travelled through 800 meters of woodlands and they all couldn't believe that they are friends with a ULTRAMEGASUPERHYPER RICH guy. As they went down from the bus, everyone was still in utter disbelief, especially when they saw that absolutely enormous mansion.

"So did you really walk home last week?" Lindsay asked Cameron.

"No, of course not. I called my dad's driver." Cameron explained. Everyone was still in disbelief that they are standing in front of an enormous mansion

"Finn? Baby? Are we still alive?" Rachel asked.

"Ye-Yes Rachel, I think we still are." Finn said seemingly unsure.

"San, can you slap me so I could wake up." Brittany said. Santana ignored her.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming" Kurt was muttering and Blaine was answering him by saying, "No, you're not, no you're not, no, you're not."

"So who's richer, the Motta's or the Mitchell's?" Tina asked Mike. "The Mitchell's, definitely."

"Are you sure we're still on Earth, Cameron?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. C'mon let's go." Cameron said and everybody followed them. It took 40 steps up to and passing on a large fountain to get to the front door. The door opened automatically when all of them stood in front of it, then someone greeted them.

"Good twilight, young master." A butler with a familiar voice and has a Bieber haircut said. Everybody knew who HE was and his history at McKinley.

"Good twilight to you too." Cameron responded, he looked back at them and they were staring at his butler. Quinn approached the butler.

"Sam Evans... What happened to your hair?" Quinn said.

It WAS Sam Evans, but now with brown hair.

"The new me." Sam E. said and smiled.

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! HAHAH... REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**I'm sorry for adding Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do. I just love that song... oh, and Price Tag too. It's a musical show after all and I'll make this a musical fiction, well without the music anyway... :)**


	6. The Butler, The Pool Party & The Booze

_**A/N: Like I said, there's gonna be a lil' Fabrevans in this fic... :) Well, enjoy the butler and Cameron's COUNTRY BUMPKIN COUSIN and NAGGY otaku sister.**_

Chapter 6  
>The Butler, The Pool Party and The Booze<p>

"So, do you guys want a tour?" Cameron asked.

"Absolutely, dude!" Finn said.

"I-I'd love to have a tour, even Tina does. Right?" Mike said.

"Yes, I'd love it." Tina agreed.

"Hannah? Samuel? Emily?" Cameron faced them.

"Yeah sure." Hannah answered.

"Quinn, Santana, Britt, Kurt, Blaine?" Cameron faced them.

"Absolutely!" Kurt yelled.

"Does everybody want a tour?" Cameron asked.

"Yes!" All of them yelled.

"Shhhh!" Cameron whispered and so they did.

"Why do we need to be silent?" Lindsay asked.

"Because she'd... oh no.." Cameron said as he saw her little sister only a year younger and cosplaying _Nagi Sanzenin from Hayate The Combat Butler/Hayate no Gotoku._

"Hey, who's that?" Puck asked.

"That's my naggy sister." Cameron answered.

"Cameron! Who are these people?" His sister said.

"Uhh, hi there, we're friends of Cameron's and he invited us to have a pool party." Rachel said.

"Oh, well, stay out of my private room!" his sister yelled and stormed off back to her so called "private room".

"Sorry about that, Elise is just... like that." Cameron said.

"Hey, it's fine. But I like her cosplaying though" Samuel said.

"Yeah, that's better than my cosplaying." Tina said.

"Well, then. Shall we still proceed to the tour or have the pool party?" Sam E. said.

"The tour, of course." Quinn said and she winked at Sam E.

After they went to the foyer, the kitchen, the pool, the golf course, the music room, the arcade room and a whole lot more for the tour, everybody went to the shower rooms to get ready for the pool party. But suddenly, Mckynleigh, Cameron's cousin saw them.

"Hey!" Mckynleigh said.

"Hey, Miki!" Emily said. Mckynleigh is the bestfriend of Emily and yes, she also goes to McKinley.

"What're you doing here?" Mckynleigh asked.

"Cameron invited us for a party." Emily answered.

"What're YOU doing here?" Emily added.

"I'm his cousin." Mckynleigh answered.

"Really?" Emily asked and their conversation went on and on.

Everybody was ready and they all went to the Olympic-sized pool. Except for Quinn.

As Sam Evans was dismissed, he went back to his room and lied in his bed for a while until he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me." Quinn answered.

He opened it and he smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Sam answered and opening the door wider.

"So, why did you go away and why are you alone?" Quinn asked him straightforward.

"I ditched my family and went back here." Sam answered.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I missed New Directions and..." Sam said.

"And?"

"...and I missed you."

"Sam." He want nearer to her.

"Quinn, I still love you." he said and kissed her. Quinn didn't back away, in fact she missed his kiss and she missed him.

"Sam." she whispered sexily and he shoved her to his bed and they made out.

Quinn felt his hard-on and she put her hands on his chest, running down slowly, from his abs and finally to his pants.

"Go ahead, Q." Sam said and her hands was instantly inside his boxers, she started stroking his big penis and he let out a moan. He took of her top and began pinching her breasts.

"Suck it, please." she begged and so he did. She began to moan loud and he silenced her.

"Let's get this over with." he said and he took of his clothes and he also took off her clothes. He then rolled a condom in his dick.

"Fuck me, Sam." she said.

He started entering her and both of them moaned. He started going faster. "Unh, yeah... fuck me Sam... fuck me hard..." she said. He went to his fastest pace. "Unhhhhhh... fuck, Q... I'm cumming!"

"Come back, Sam." Quinn said.

"I can't, I don't have enough money." Sam said.

"I'm sure Cameron will help you. He does know about you, right?" Quinn asked.

"He does." he answered.

"So, try it!" she said.

"Okay." he said and smiled.

"I love you, Q." he added.

"I love you too, Sam." she replied. Quinn stood up, dressed herself.

"Well Sam, I gotta go." she said.

"Won't you get lost?" he asked and she laughed.

"No, I won't. Bye, see you lat/er." she said, blew him a kiss and went back to the party.

Meanwhile, at the pool party. Everybody was in the Karaoke hut, Lindsay was singing Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez.  
><span>_  
><span>__Lindsay :__  
><span>_  
><span>_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_Lindsay & New Directions :_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Lindsay :_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hyptonized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<em>

_Lindsay & New Directions :_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Everybody clapped and cheered and Quinn arrived.

"Okay! My turn!" Brittany said.

Lindsay sat next to Cameron as they listened to Brittany singing Mean by Taylor Swift and everybody was "wooing".

_Brittany :_

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my beat again_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You<br>Picking on the weaker man._

_You can take me down_

_With just one single blow_

_But you don't know_

_What you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Brittany kept singing.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Cameron asked.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Cameron asked again.

Lindsay looked around and everybody seems to be distracted.

"What're we gonna do?" Lindsay asked.

"Get naughty." Cameron sexily whispered.

"You naughty little boy." Lindsay smiled.

"Fine, let's go, naught boy. But where?" Lindsay whispered.

"At the bus. Let's go." Cameron whispered back.

They went to the bus after they sneaked out of the karaoke hut.

At the bus' lounge Lindsay kissed Cameron and eventually making Cameron shove her in the couch and having a tongue battle. Lindsay broke the silence just to remove her bikini top and skirt. Cameron didn't hesitate to lick her clit and make her moan loud. "Ahhh! Yeah! Don't stop!" Lindsay shouted and Cameron went faster and she reached her climax. He stopped for a while then he started removing his pants and his boxers. The tip of his cock collided with her clit afer it sprang out, making them both moan. Lindsay knelt down and started stroking him making him say, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh" continuously. "Suck it for me, honey." Cameron said. "I've never done anything like this before, Cameron" she said. "Oh, it's okay if you don't want to, Linds." he said. But Lindsay started sucking him, making him moan loud. "For someone... w-who hasn't done this b-before, you're re-really good!" Cameron said. Lindsay continued to blow him and Cameron was reaching his climax. "Li-Lindsay, I'm cumming, _fuck!_" he yelled. Cameron came in her mouth making her cough. "I-I'm so sorry." Cameron said. "No, it's okay, I always like how you taste. Here, taste yourself." Lindsay said. "Wha-" Cameron tried to say but she was already kissing him. Cameron won't open his mouth so Lindsay stroked him a bit and made him moan and open his mouth. He tasted himself, and he didn't care. "I can now see why you're addicted to me." Cameron said with a smirk. "Heh, as if you're not addicted to me too." Lindsay said and they both laughed. "I love you." Lindsay added but Cameron went silent.

"Hey? Are you okay." Lindsay asked.

Cameron shoved her again to the couch and directed his penis to her wet pussy.

"Cameron, not yet." Lindsay said and Cameron stopped.

"Why not?" Cameron asked, seemingly disappointed.

"Not yet." she repeated and he backed away.

"Okay. Let's go." he said.

"Okay." she responded. They put on their clothes and went to the pool.

Everybody was swimming and having fun so Lindsay and Cameron jumped right in and made a huge splash.

"Ah! Did you really have to surprise all of us like that?" Rachel said who is in the pool with Finn. They also saw Hannah, Emily and Mckynleigh playing water volleyball while Samuel and Puck are chatting. Kurt and Blaine are on the seat lounges, Quinn is dipping her feet in the pool and seemingly over-girly, Mike giving swimming lessons to Tina, Artie eating cupcakes and Brittany and Santana talking about something.

"Well, sorry about that." Lindsay said.

"Wait, where have you two been?" Puckerman asked and smirked.

"At the kitchen, getting some double dutch ice cream." Cameron excused and it was convincing. But he really did ask one of the maids to make some.

"Wait... There's ice cream?" Kurt and Brittany asked at the same time.

"Yeah sure, get some if you want to." Cameron said. Brittany and Kurt ran to the kitchen with Blaine and Santana following them.

"Nice excuse." Lindsay whispered.

"Thanks. But I really asked the maid to make 3 gallons." Cameron whispered back.

"By the way, where are your parents?" Lindsay asked.

"They're out of town for the entire month." he answered.

"Oh." she said and noticed Puckerman gone.

"Where did Puck go?" Lindsay asked Finn.

"He followed Kurt and the others." Finn answered.

"Oh." Lindsay said.

"Oh no." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"The liquors." Cameron said and Rachel heard it.

"I guess we're having some booze tonight guys!" Rachel shouted and everybody that's on the pool cheered.

"I'm doomed." Cameron said.

"Don't worry." Lindsay replied and she kissed him. That made Cameron relax for a moment and show his cute dorky smile

_**BAD PUCKERMAN. Hahah... The Drunk Kids are coming! Hey, Puck! Remember what Mr. Schue said? Hahahahah... Wait for the update! Love all of you! REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**One more thing. I have always been fascinated about this :**_

_**McKinley-Mckynleigh hahahah...**_


	7. The Sexy Drunk

_**A/N Hey guys! Remember Lindsay's dream sequence from Chappie 2? Well, the continuation is approaching! Like at Chappie 12 or 15 or maybe at Chappie 25... Still can't decide... :)**_

Chapter 7  
>The Sexy Drunk<p>

It was already 11 : 00 PM .Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Blaine got back with a lot of double dutch ice cream and everybody grabbed a bowl. But Puckerman still hasn't returned.

"Mmm, That's some ice cream." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, it's addicting." Hannah said.

"It's absolutely addicting." Mckynleigh said.

"I have to have another bowl!" Quinn yelled and grabbed another bowl.

"Stop hogging it down your throat, Quinn. I also want some more" Santana said but Quinn ignored her.

"Yeah Quinn, I could eat another gallon," Brittany said.

"Mike, you have got to taste this." Tina said and gave some to Mike.

"Oh my god! That's addicting, Artie pass me one!" Mike yelled to Artie.

"You go get it, you have 2 working legs and I'm enjoying my ice-cream." Artie childishly said.

"Ooh, Oh, Emily came a lil' bit." Emily over-exaggerates the deliciousness of the ice cream.

"Emily, stop being so sexy all of a sudden. You'll over-sexy this ice cream" Samuel said and Emily laughed.

"You have got to try this Rach." Finn said.

"I don't want t-" Rachel tried to say but was interrupted because Finn shoved the ice cream in her mouth.

"What was that! Give me all of that!" Rachel said to Finn and she just snatched all of Finn's ice cream. "Uhhh Rach. Give it back, please?" Finn said. "I don't wanna." Rachel said.

"Isn't this ice cream the best?" Blaine asked Mercedes.

"It's better than the best! I hope Kurt comes back with more." Mercedes said.

"Won't you have some, Cam?" Lindsay asked. But Cameron never remembered his Double Dutch Ice Cream Recipe to be this loved by people.

"Sure." Cameron replied, Lindsay gave him some and Cameron was shocked. There was alcohol in the ice cream and that alcohol is the most addicting and the strongest in his parent's liquor collection.

"Uhhh, Lindsay." Cameron said.

"Yeah? What is it." Lindsay asked.

"There's a strong and addicting alcohol in the ice cream." Cameron whispered but Lindsay was already becoming tipsy.

"So what?" Lindsay said.

"What? Oh no, Lindsay, I'll be right back." Cameron said.

"Okay, baby." Lindsay said and sat beside the pool and kept eating her ice cream.

Cameron searched for someone who's not tipsy yet. The only person he saw was Finn since Rachel took away his ice cream.

"Finn!" Cameron yelled.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"C'mere, I have something to tell you." Cameron said and Finn went nearer to him.

"What is it?" Finn asked again.

"There's strong and addicting alcohol on the ice cream." Cameron whispered.

"What? Hey everybody stopped eating those ice cream!" Finn shouted, nobody listened. They were all tipsy. Finn and Cameron saw Kurt getting another gallon of ice cream.

"Kurt, give me that." Finn said and so he did. Finn then threw the ice cream in the trash can.

"What did you do that for!" Kurt said, tipsy.

"Just don't get another." Finn said.

"Fine!" Kurt yelled.

"Where's Puckerman?" Finn asked Kurt.

"At the kitchen." Kurt answered and went back to Blaine's side.

"Let's go then!" Finn said.

As they run towards the kitchen, Cameron bought out a little microphone and said, "Sam Evans, meet me at the Right Wing Great Hall NOW!" The sound of his voice was heard throughout the whole house. Finn looked at him, "Don't ask." Cameron said. 20 seconds later, Sam E. arrived and ran with them to the kitchen. "Well, that was fast, Sam." Finn said. "Trained, hi Finn." Sam E. said. They finally arrived at the kitchen and they saw Puckerman pouring the alcohol into the ice cream maker.

"Puck! Stop that!" Sam E. said.

"Make me." Puck said.

"If you don't stop that, I'll report you to Mr. Schue!" Finn yelled.

"Not good enough." Puck said.

"We'll send you back to juvie!" Sam E. yelled.

"I can take that." Puck said.

"You'll have to pay for that!" Cameron shouted.

"Oh really? How much is it?" Puck arrogantly asked.

"$ 250,000 a bottle." Cameron said and both Finn and Puck were surprised.

"Woah!" Finn said.

"Holy shit! What the fuck, dude!" Puck shouted.

"You heard him, $ 250,000 a bottle." Sam E. said.

"Look, I'm sorry I was immature and..." Puck said.

"Don't worry about it." Cameron said.

"But, we're going to tell Mr. Schue AND Coach Beiste." Cameron added. Puck had no choice but to agree.

Back at the pool, the 4 of them saw everybody absolutely drunk. They were just talking, shouting and laughing and there were additions to the drunk girls list.

**Emily – The Noisy Drunk**

**Hannah – The Uncaring Drunk  
>McKynleigh – The Rockstar Drunk<br>Lindsay – The Sexy Drunk**

Cameron was having a semi hard-on by Lindsay's sexy ways, but he put that aside for now because Puck needs to fix this.

"Fix this Puckerman!" Cameron yelled.

"Alright! Alright! They're close to passing out. But I need more ice cream. Cameron make some enough for all of them, Sam, get all the remaining ice cream left out here and Finn, after Cameron is done making the ice creams, Put one to every single guest room." Puck said.

"And what will you do?" Finn asked.

"I'll distract them." Puck said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sam E. said

Everybody followed his instructions. Lindsay grabbed Cameron's hand.

"Where you going, baby?" Lindsay sexily said and she was rubbing his cock.

"I-I uhhh." Cameron was distracted by her. But he has to get rid of her for now.

"Uhhh, Oh! Hey Lindsay! Look!" Cameron pointed at the sound system and Lindsay was distracted. Cameron escaped and dropped his little microphone but he never picked it.

Lindsay picked it up. "Oh well, I guess I should sing." Lindsay said. "Hey Samuel! Change the song into something... something good!" Lindsay shouted at him and Samuel gave her a thumbs up. Samuel changed the tune into "Party At A Rich Dude's House" By Ke$ha and Lindsay started singing.

_Lindsay :  
><em>_**  
><strong>__Swimming pool, limousines (C'mon let's do it)  
>C'mon let's cause a scene (C'mon let's do it)<em>

_Cigar in the caviar (C'mon let's do it)  
>I'm pissin' in the Dom P'rignon (C'mon let's do it now)<em>

_C'mon let's do it  
>We gonna do it now<br>C'mon on let's do it  
>C'mon on let's do this<em>

_Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh  
>There's a party at a rich dude's house<em>

_So if ya wanna go  
>Then ya know, oh<br>We're gonna fight till we do it right  
>So lets whoa oh oh oh oh<br>Tonight_

_Da na na na na na na,  
>Da na na na na!<em>

Cameron ran to the kitchen and made some more ice cream while hearing Lindsay sing.

"Finn! 1st batch! Quinn's room and Santana and Brittany's room!" Cameron shouted and gave Finn 3 bowls of ice cream, Finn ran to the girls' room.

_Lindsay :_

_No, we are not on the list (C'mon lets do it)_

_No, we don't give a shit (C'mon lets do it)_

_Dance till your pants come off (C'mon get naked)_

_Party till the break of dawn (C'mon lets do it now)_

_C'mon let's do it(C'mon, c'mon)_

_C'mon lets do this  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh<em>

_There's a party at a rich dude's house_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_There's a party at a rich dude's house_

_If ya wanna go_

_Then ya know, oh_

_We're gonna fight till we do it right_

_So lets whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight_

"Finn! 2nd batch! Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine's room!" Cameron shouted again and gave Finn 4 bowls, Finn ran to their room.

_Lindsay :_

_Wake up in the front yard(We don't care)  
>Wine stain on the sofa(We don't care)<br>I threw up in the closet  
>But I don't care<br>Cuz we're young__and we're broke  
>And I can't find my coat<br>And the sun is coming up  
>and oh my god I think<br>I'm still drunk.  
>Where's my coat?<br>Where?_

"Finn...!" he continued.

Meanwhile, at the pool again. Sam E. was snatching all the ice cream with a little help from Puck. Puck was distracting them while Sam E. gets all of the ice cream.

"Hey! Where's the ice cream?" Rachel said and everybody searched.

Back at the kitchen...

"Finn! Last batch! McKynleigh's room!" Cameron shouted.

"What about Lindsay's?" Finn asked.

"I'll take care of it." Cameron replied and Finn ran to McKynleigh's room and went back to the pool with Cameron following him.  
><em><br>Lindsay :  
><em>  
><em>There's a party at a rich dude's house<em>

_There's a party at a rich dude's house  
>Whoa oh oh oh oh<em>

_There's a party at a rich dude's house_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_There's a party at a rich dude's house  
>If you wanna go<em>

_Then you know, oh_

_We're gonna fight till we do it right  
>So let's whoa oh oh oh oh<em>

_Tonight_

"Puck! We're done." Finn said and Cameron was going near Lindsay.

"HEY EVEYRBODY! THERE'S SOME ICE CREAM ON YOUR ROOMS!" Puck screamed and everybody hurriedly went to their assigned rooms. Ironically, they can all run straight.

"Hey baby, wanna fu-" Lindsay tried to say but she passed out and fell on Cameron's chest. Cameron carried her back to HIS room. He dropped her on his bed and she was mumbling something.

"Th...at...feel...s...goo...d." She mumbled and Cameron just wanted to fuck her there but he didn't, because the NOT DRUNK Lindsay wouldn't allow him. He brought out another bed, changed his shirt and lied down for a while and eventually fell asleep at 1 : 12 AM. He was dreaming. Dreaming about his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend.

_Marissa von Bleicken._

_**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA!**_

_**NEXT CHAPPIE : CAMERON'S DREAM SEQUENCE!**_


	8. The Scarlet Girl

**A/N Hey guys! Like I said, this chapter is about Cameron's dream about Marissa and yes, this is in connection with Lindsay's Dream Sequence... But put Camsay aside for a while because this chapter is all about CAMRISSA! =) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8  
>The Scarlet Girl<p>

***Cameron's Dream Sequence***

Cameron was in William McKinley High School and a voice shouted at Cameron. A very familiar voice.

"Hey hot nerd!" The pretty voice shouted and he followed the voice.

But a few seconds later, another voice called him but he ignored it and he didn't look back.

"C'mere!" The pretty voice shouted and Cameron began to run and he heard the karaoke version of "Chasing Pavements" by Adele and every single memory of Marissa and him came back. He almost went to tears because he missed her. He missed her voice, her sweetness and her love. He reached the auditorium and he saw her. She was just like the way he remembered him but this is a dream. He approached her.

"So what's been up with you?" Marissa asked.

"Umm." he muttered.

"Well?"

"I..."

"Still hasn't changed. But I like you nevertheless. Wanna go for a walk?"

"S-Sure."

They walked around William McKinley High School and talked about what happened after they broke up.

"So have you replaced me yet?" Marissa asked.

"Uhhh. Yeah actually. Her name is Lindsay." Cameron answered.

"Oh, well. I hope your happy with her." Marissa said. Seemingly being fake.

"I am. What about you? Have you replaced me yet?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet." Marissa answered.

"Oh. Well I hope that you will." Cameron said with a smile.

But suddenly she just bursted into song.  
><em><br>Marissa :_

_I've made up my mind_

_Don't need to think it over  
>If I'm wrong I'm right<br>Don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust  
>I know, this is love. But!<em>

_If I tell the world  
>I'll never say enough 'cause it was not said to you<br>And that's exactly what I need to do  
>If I end up with you<em>

_Marissa & Cameron :_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there?  
>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere_

Cameron hugged her but she ran away.

_Marissa :_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there?  
>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?<br>Should I just keep on chasing pavements or..._

"Marissa! Wait!" he yelled.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste  
>Even if I knew my place<br>Should I leave it there?  
>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?<em>

"Marissa!" he yelled again and Marissa left the building.

_Even if it leads nowhere, yeah_

"Remember Adele, Cameron. Make it a warning. Someone will sing her song, someone who will leave your glee club." Marissa said and she disappeared. Cameron was shocked with the thought that it was going to be Lindsay.

_*__**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE***_

"Marissa!" Cameron yelled while waking up. It was 6 : 00 AM, he looked at his phone there was a message from Marissa saying :

AA.

Cameron had no idea what it meant.

"Cam?" Lindsay asked in a sleepy voice.

"Uhh, yes baby?" Cameron said.

"Please keep it down. My head hurts" Lindsay said and Cameron went to the bedside and he knelt.

"Okay baby. I'm going to the gazebo. Go back to sleep." Cameron said and kissed her in the forehead. Lindsay closed her eyes again and Cameron brought out a jacket and wore it. Cameron went all over the guest rooms and saw everybody still asleep. He went to the pool and the maids were cleaning it up. He want to his butler's room and Sam E. was also still sleeping. He went to the gazebo and he heard her sister, Elise, singing. Her voice had versatility but at the same it has girlyness and fierceness.

_Elise :_

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<em>

_I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

"It's been a while since I last saw you not cosplaying." Cameron stated. Elise had blonde hair, eyes and not the tall type.

"Huh? Cameron! Wha-What? Oh, Shut up!" Elise yelled, unfocused and confused.

"Heh, my little naggy sister is so cute when she is taken by surprise." Cameron said and Elise blushed.

"Sh-Shut up Cameron!" She yelled.

"Well, whatever. The last time I heard that song was when..." He was interrupted.

"When you broke up with Marissa?" Elise interrupted.

"Yes, that was the last time, do you miss her?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I most definitely do. But, I have Lindsay now." Cameron declared.

"Well, I hope she is better than your ex." Elise stated.

"I'm telling you...

"...she is." Cameron confirmed.

**A/N Loved it? Hated it? Too short? Whatever! JUST REVIEW PLEASE! =)**


	9. Somewhere Quiet

**A/N So this chapter is the whole week of Asian F… so enjoy this long chapter! SMUT ahead!**

****Chapter 8  
>West Side Story Auditions<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

It was already Monday and I still had that small headache for being drunk last Friday night. Unfortunately for me and possibly for the other New Directions, we have to get up early and suffer the agony of Mondays.

I got up at 6:00 AM, did my daily routine and catched the bus, but this time, no Cameron. I guess he took his car he showed us last Friday. I wish that I asked him to pick me up. Well, whatever. At least Hannah is there.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"So how did you manage to wake up still looking normal?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just did." She answered.

"But _you_ look like a train wreck." She added.

"Yeah, I know."

"So where's Cameron?"

"I don't know, maybe already at school?"

"Let's hope he didn't get sick."

"Yeah."

We arrived at school, and for the first time this school year, I was early.

"Well Lindsay, I gotta catch up with some Algebra. See you later!" Hannah said.

"Bye." I stated.

"Now for Homeroom." I softly said.

As I went to the homeroom, I noticed the atmosphere seemed to be a little different. So I kept my guard up. But fortunately, nothing happened.

I entered Homeroom, I saw Cameron, seemingly cold and sick.

"What a miracle! Ms. Pearce is early!" Mrs. Richards declared. Everybody laughed.

"Keep that habit up, young lady." Mrs. Richards added and I smiled and went to my seat.

As I sat down, I couldn't ignore the urge to hold him, to hug him, to _kiss_ him. But I had to, because it was not the right place.

"Are you okay, Cam?" I asked.

"I feel and look sick, Linds. At least you still look beautiful." He answered.

"Then why did you go to school? Why didn't you just stay at home?" I asked.

"The only thing that would make me feel better is seeing you, seeing my baby." He answered.

"Alright, I understand, just try to avoid physical activities and I promise to take care of you today." I assured and he smiled.

"By the way, did you drive on your way here?" I asked.

"No, I asked my dad's driver to… you know." He answered.

"Ms. Pearce, Mr. Mitchell. Rules." Mrs. Richards reminded us and we both said our sorry's.

Homeroom ended and it was both our free period.

"So where'd you like to go?" I asked.

"Somewhere quiet, I guess." He answered.

"Then it's settled, the glee club's sound room." I declared.

"Let's go then." He stated.

"Oh, and Lindsay." He added.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Hold my hand." He requested and so I did as we went to the choir room.

As we walked down the hall, the atmosphere is still different and I hoped for no facials or shoves. But unfortunately…

"Aww, look at that, so sweet." Azimio blocked our path with a slushie on his hand.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"The usual, ready?" Azimio said but suddenly, Coach Beiste is behind him.

"C-C-Coach?" Azimio shakily muttered.

"You're in a lot of trouble." Coach Beiste declared and dragged Azimio to her office.

"Lucky us." He said and I held his hand tighter. We continued to the choir room.

As we arrived at the choir room, we saw Quinn Fabray, just sitting there and muttering _Sam._

"Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…" She muttered over and over again.

"Uh, Quinn? Hello?" Cameron tried to get her attention.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…Sam…" She kept on muttering.

"Quinn!" Cameron yelled and coughed a bit.

"Don't strain yourself." I said.

"Oh! Uh, hi Cameron." Quinn finally got her senses.

"Uh hi? So…" Cameron tried to find the right words.

"What?" She asked.

"Umm…" He still could not find the right words.

"Quinn, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh, it's S…" She stopped.

"Sam Evans?" Cameron continued.

"Y-Yeah." Quinn confirmed.

"You don't have to hide it, I don't forbid him from having a girlfriend." Cameron explained.

"Thank you, I have to go." Quinn said and smiled at us.

Cameron coughed again and felt really cold.

"C'mon, let's go." I stated.

I opened the door to the sound room and Cameron sat on the provided couch, I closed it and everything sounded so silent and peaceful. Cameron looked so tired and pale, but I just wanted to take care of him, forget classes.

"Play a song Lindsay, please." He begged, I brought out his Android phone from his pocket and played an Adele song.

"Good choice." He muttered, closed his eyes and leaned on me.

_I heard that you're  
>Settled down<br>That you found a girl  
>And you're married now<em>

_I heard that you're  
>Dreams came true<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<em>

The song went on and on and I began to realize that I love Adele. Then I realized that Cameron was asleep. I woke him up because I knew that he was wearing contact lenses.

"Cameron!" I yelled.

"Hmm? What is it Linds?" He asked and he yawned.

"Remove your contacts." I ordered.

"Remove yours first." He demanded.

"Fine." I said as I brought out the container of my contact lenses and removed them. Cameron, for the first time, saw my bright blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He weakly said.

"Thank you. Now remove yours." I ordered again and he did the same and for the first time, I saw his real eye color. Blue, but not bright like mine. He leaned at me again.

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made<em>

_Who would have known how  
>Bittersweet this would taste<em>

He was sleeping again and he looked so cute. I don't know what I'll do, I kept on asking myself: _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?_

But unwillingly, temptation took over me. I stared at his clothed crotch, the temptation of taking it off and taking advantage completely took over me.

_Sometimes it lasts on love  
>But sometime it hurts instead<br>Yeah_

As the song finished, I carefully placed his head at the end of the couch, went over to the other side of the couch, quietly removed his pants and his boxers, even if he's soft it still looked big, maybe 7 – 8 inches. I played with it a little, stroking it and he was moaning a bit, I'm guessing he was having his wet dreams. I fondled his testicles and he got harder and moaned a little bit louder. I started sucking it, circling my tongue around the head and stroking the shaft. I tried to swallow it all but it was too big, so I kept on sucking and sucking and he was still moaning. After two minutes and thirty seconds, he was sort of whimpering. "Ohhhh unnnhhhh Lindsay… _fuck…" _He said as exploded in my mouth. He was warm and bitter but I still ate it all. "You're a naughty girl Lindsay." He declared and I just smiled. "C'mon, go back to sleep." I said and I sat back down. He leaned on me again. "You took advantage of me and I should've took advantage last Friday night." He murmured. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He murmured again and he smiled.


	10. Just A Little Touch of Equality

**A/N Okay so this chapter is still the first day of the week of Asian F, so enjoy!**

Chapter 10  
>Just A Little Touch of Equality<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

I woke up from a vibration and a singing soulful voice.

_It's time to say goodbye  
>To turning tables<br>To turning tables_

Crap… I forgot to turn off Cameron's music player and it's vibrating to notify that it's getting low on energy. I turned the music player off.

"Hey sleepyhead!" I yelled and he woke up instantly.

"Oh, Lindsay. What time is it?" Cameron asked.

"3:00 PM on the dot." I answered.

"Oh, so we're not late for glee club." He stated.

"Yep. Are you feeling okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel a little bit better." He answered and he did look less paler.

"Good, now time for glee!" I happily said.

As we went out, no one was there so we had to assume that they're at the auditorium. Then I realized I forgot something.

"Crap!" I reluctantly yelled.

"What is it Lindsay?" Cameron asked.

"I forgot that I'm auditioning for the role of Maria today!" I answered.

"Well? Let's go then!" He yelled and we ran to the auditorium backstage.

_Mercedes:  
>Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself<br>What the hell do you think your doing?  
>Loving me, loving me so wrong<br>Baby all I do is try (Brittany and Tina: try)  
>To show you that you're mine (Brittany and Tina: mine)<br>One and only guy (Brittany and Tina: only guy)  
>No matter who may come along<br>Open your eyes cause baby I don't like_

_Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo, ooh ooh  
>Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo<em>

_Hey, 'cause I don't like_

_Brittany and Tina:_

_Oh, I don't like, hee-hee  
>Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: no, no)<em>

_Mercedes with Brittany and Tina:  
>Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: hee-hee)<br>Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: whoa oh oh) (Mercedes: no, no)_

_Brittany and Tina:  
>Oh, I don't like, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like, yeah)<br>Living under your spotlight, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: living under your spotlight)  
>Baby, if you treat me right, yeah hee-hee (Mercedes: treat me right, yeah)<br>You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: you will never have to worry_

_Mercedes:  
>I don't like...<em>

__

"Phenomenal Mercedes, phenomenal." Ms. Pillsbury praised.

"Thank you." Mercedes stated and left the stage.

"Okay, next is Lindsay Pearce." Artie declared and I entered the stage."

"Hello, I'm Lindsay and I'm auditioning with the song 'Ever Ever After'" I said.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Coach Beiste said.

_Lindsay :  
>Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true<br>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story<br>Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, forever ever after_

"Uhh, Lindsay, did you even practice that song?" Artie asked.

"To be honest, I did not at all." I answered.

"Okay, thank you." Ms. Pillsbury said and I left the stage.

"That was beautiful Linds." Cameron declared and I kissed him.

Wednesday came and I have danced with Brittany's "Run The World (Girls)" performance and it was announced that there's gonna be callbacks to see who'll win the role of Maria. The time came for the callbacks.

"Good luck Linds." Cameron said.

"Thanks Cam." I replied.

_Mercedes:  
>Sometimes I wonder where I've been<br>Who I am  
>Do I fit in.<br>Make believin' is hard alone,  
>Out here on my own<em>

_Rachel:  
>We're always provin' who we are<br>Always reachin' for the risin' star  
>To guide me far and shine me home<em>

_Rachel and Mercedes:  
>Out here on my own<em>

_Lindsay:  
>When I'm down and feelin' blue<br>I close my eyes, so I can be with you  
>Oh, baby, be strong for me<br>Baby, belong to me  
>Help me through<em>

_Mercedes:  
>Help me need you<em>

_Rachel:  
>Sometimes I wonder where I've been<em>

_Mercedes:  
>Who I am, do I fit in<em>

_Lindsay:  
>I may not win<em>

_Mercedes:  
>But I can't be thrown<em>

_Rachel:  
>Out here<em>

_Lindsay:  
>On my own,<em>

_Lindsay, Rachel & Mercedes:  
>Out here on my own<em>

The directors and New Directions clapped and cheered.

"Could the three of you come out on stage?" Artie said and so we did.

"Okay, Mercedes, still absolutely phenomenal, but you lacked emotion. I just wanna see more." Ms. Pillsbury declared.

"Thank you very much." Mercedes responded.

"Umm, Rachel, yes, you were magnificent, but I thought that you overpowered the acting." Coach Beiste stated.

"Okay." Rachel responded.

"So Lindsay, everything was perfect, but we're still unsure if you're ready or not." Artie said and I just nodded and we left the stage.

"As always Linds, you were great out there." Cameron said to me.

"Thanks." I replied and I hugged him.

"C'mon, let's go."

Thursday came and Ms. Pillsbury called for me. As I entered the Guidance Office, I noticed the three directors sitting behind the desk.

"Come Lindsay, sit." Artie said.

"So, what did you call me for?" I asked.

"Well Lindsay, you have won the role of Maria. Congratulations." Ms. P said and I was in shock.

"The reason why is…" Coach Beiste explained and every word I heard yesterday from Mercedes and Rachel came to me.

_"I want that role."_

_"I should be Maria!"_

_"She was better."_

"…and that's why we chose you." Coach Beiste finished.

"I refuse." I bravely stated and stood up.

"What?" Artie surprisingly said.

"I'm sorry but I don't deserve to be Maria."

"Please pick another one." I added and left the office.

Friday came and as I saw the list, I was in shock.

_* Maria – Rachel Berry  
>* Tony – Blaine Anderson<br>* Riff – Mike Chang  
>* Anita – Santana Lopez<br>* Officer Krupke – Kurt Hummel_

Now I know what this club needs: It simply needs a _little touch of equality_.

___**Will:**__  
>When you try your best, but you don't succeed.<br>When you get what you want, but not what you need  
>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<br>Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home;  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_**Will with Artie:**__  
>Lights will guide you home<br>And ignite your bones  
>And I will try...<em>

_**Will:**__  
>To fix you<em>

_**Will and New Directions:**__  
>Tears stream down your face<br>When you lose something you cannot replace  
>Tears stream down your face<br>And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<em>

_**Will:**__  
>Lights will guide you home<br>And ignite your bones  
>And I will try to fix you.<em>

"I will fix you New Directions." I whispered after the performance.

"No, _we _will fix New Directions Linds." Cameron whispered in my ear and I kissed him.


	11. The Great Adele I

**A/N RE-UPLOAD. Okay, so this chapter is the whole season break of Glee… Enjoy! BTW a main character is introduced in this chapter! Sorry for the copying, the story is actually made by gleekhpkhfanatic26 and i'm just a friend asked to hold his stories. I edited his "Great Adele" chapter because there was no smut and I ended up copying another story... Sorry! Sorry to the author I copied from! So here's the original one.**

Chapter 11  
>The Great Adele I<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

***DREAM SEQUENCE***

"It's you! D-" I was cut off.

"Yes, it's me. How do you even know my name?" He said.

"I… I don't know." I said with a great realization.

"Well, time to wake up, Cameron's calling you." He declared.

"Wait!"

It was Sunday and 10:00 AM and Cameron was calling me.

"Hello, Cam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron's POV<strong>

It was a sunny Sunday mid-morning, me and my sister, Elise, had just came home from our usual Sunday routine. Elise went straight to the gazebo after driving home. I followed her and, again, she was singing.

_Elise :  
>When we used<br>To say goodnight  
>I'd always kiss<br>And hold you tight  
>But lately<em>

You don't seem  
>To care<br>You close the door  
>And leave me<br>Standing there

Oh, honey  
>That's not fair<br>That's it  
>I quit<br>I'm movin' on

Then, what I promised last Friday came to me. The promise I made to myself, and that promise is to fix New Directions. This could be my great chance! I called Lindsay as soon as possible and went to my room.

*Call Sequence*

Lindsay: Hello, Cam?

Cameron: Lindsay! I have a great plan on fixing New Directions!

Lindsay: Cam, slow down. What is it anyway?

Cameron: I'll tell you tomorrow, I'd like to keep it a surprise.

Lindsay: Okay. Umm, Cam?

Cameron: Yeah?

Lindsay: Could you... you know.

Cameron: Nope! Too busy! Bye Linds!

Linds: I hate you. _(Cameron hung up.) _

*End of Call Sequence*

Monday came and I felt like I was forgetting something. Whatever, I'm sure it'll come to me later. Homeroom Period came and there was just silence between Lindsay and I. While Mrs. Richards was discussing something about Geography, I sent Lindsay a note.

_"What's wrong?"_

"You rejected me when I wanted to."

"Don't worry, you want to do it here?"

"What! R u effin serious? Here? School?"

"I can't bear seeing my baby disappointed."

She put the paper on her pocket.

Homeroom came and homeroom went. I went to Lindsay's locker and she was there.

"Hey, Lindsay." I muttered.

"Hey, Cameron." She muttered back.

"Did I do…" I was cut off.

"Yeah you did and for your punishment: I will not talk to you starting from… now." She declared and she walked away.

"Wrong move Cameron, _wrong move._" I said to myself. I turned around and I rammed into this new foreign exchange student.

"Oh, sorry." I said and helped him pick his books.

"No, no, it was my fault, I wasn't looking." He replied with the accent as he was picking up his books.

"Okay, we're cool then?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." He replied.

"Cameron." I introduced myself and offered a handshake.

"_**Damian**_, nice to meet you." He gladly accepted my handshake.

"So where are you from? Wait, let me guess… Scotland?" I stated.

"Ehh, close. Ireland." He confirmed and we walked down the hallway.

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit Ireland." I said.

"Well, maybe you should. It's a great country, like America." He declared and I laughed. Before I knew it we were already on the tables outside.

"Don't you have your next class?" I asked.

"No, Principal Figgins gave me this day off to get to know the school more. What about you?" He asked back.

"It's my free period." I replied.

"Oh, so we might as well have a seat." He declared, I laughed.

"Yeah, we might as well should." I replied.

"So, Cameron, I have a question." He said.

"Hmm? What is it?" I responded.

"Which artist do you think is the most real?" He asked and one artist came to mind.

"The Great _Adele._" I answered.

"Thanks, now I decided what to play." He whispered and I laughed again as he played an Adele song. I bursted into song.

_Cameron:  
>Who wants to be right as rain, it's better when something is wrong.<br>You get excitement in your bones and everything you do is a game.  
>When night comes and your on your own you can say I chose to be alone.<br>Who wants to be right as rain, it's harder when you're on top._

Lindsay suddenly came out of nowhere.

_Lindsay:_  
><em>'Cause when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired,<br>There ain't no room in my bed, as far as I'm concerned.  
>So wipe that dirty smile of,<br>We won't be making up, I've cried my heart out  
>and now I've had enough of love.<em>

"Hey! I'm Lindsay, Cameron's girlfriend." Lindsay introduced herself to Damian.

"Nice to meet 'ya! I'm Damian." Damian replied with a smile.

"C'mon Damian! Continue the song!" I uttered.

_Damian:  
>Who wants to be riding high when you'll just crumble back on down.<br>You give up everything you are and even then you don't get far.  
>They make believe that everything is exactly what it seems.<br>But at least when you're at your worst, you'll know how to feel things._

_'Cause when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired,_  
><em>There ain't no room in my bed, as far as I'm concerned.<em>  
><em>So wipe that dirty smile of,<em>  
><em>We won't be making up, I've cried my heart out<em>  
><em>and now I've had enough of love.<em>

_Lindsay:_  
><em>Go ahead and steal my heart to make me cry again,<em>  
><em>'cause it will never hurt as much it did then,<em>

_Lindsay & Cameron:_  
><em>When we were both right and no one had blame,<em>  
><em>but now I give up on this endless game.<em>

_Lindsay, Cameron & Damian:_  
><em>'Cause who wants to be right as rain, it's better when something is wrong.<em>  
><em>I get excitement in my bones, even though everything's a strain.<em>  
><em>When night comes and I'm on my own, you should know I chose to be alone.<em>  
><em>Who wants to be right as rain, it's harder when you're on top.<em>

_'Cause when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired,_

_There ain't no room in my bed, as far as I'm concerned._  
><em>So wipe that dirty smile of, We<em>  
><em>won't be making up, I've cried my heart out<em>  
><em>and now I've had enough of love.<em>

_Damian:_  
><em>There ain't no room in my bed, as far as I'm concerned.<em>  
><em>So wipe that dirty smile of, We<em>  
><em>won't be making up, I've cried my heart out<em>  
><em>and now I've had enough of love.<em>

Lindsay walked away again.

"Is there something wrong?" Damian asked.

"N-Nothing, she's just giving me the silent treatment." I replied.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I… Wait… How old are you?" I asked.

"16." He answered and I was in shock. We have the same age but he looked so naïve and innocent.

"Oh, well I sorta hung up on her." I stated.

"Hung up on her on what?" He kept on asking.

"Just a simple call." I lied.

"Oh, okay. That is kinda rude." He declared and the bell rang.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later Damian." I said.

The day went so unusual without any communication from Lindsay. Then it was time for glee club.

"Mr. Schue aren't you devastated that Mercedes left?" Tina asked.

"It's not something I can control. Let's just keep moving." Mr. Schue declared.

"Then can we do Evita?" Rachel asked and the answer was no.

"Chicago?" Kurt asked, same answer.

"Cee Lo, again?" Puck asked, same answer.

"J-Lo?" Santana asked, same answer.

"Pitbull?" Samuel asked, same answer.

"Beatles?" I asked, same answer.

"Cabaret?" Lindsay asked, same answer.

"Justin Bieber?" Artie asked, same answer.

"Katy Perry?" Emily asked, same answer.

"The Band Perry?" Quinn asked, same answer.

"Rihanna?" Brittany asked, same answer. This is the club's problem, it's always Mr. Schue.

"No, we're doing Young MC!" He happily declared.

"Oh, you see guys? This is our problem, it's not me. He always has his way over his personal desires and he makes us sing old songs and makes us suffer! He barely considers modern songs we like!" Santana angrily shouted and everybody agreed.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue. No offense but we're tired and look at me, I've only been here a month." I elaborated.

"Fine, what do you have I plan, Mr. Rich Guy?" Mr. Schue snobbishly said. I did not back down, I stood up, grabbed the marker and wrote something everyone cheered for.

"Adele! What comes to mind when you hear this name?" I asked.

"Awesome." Lindsay said.

"Amazing!" Rachel yelled.

"Superstar!" Kurt shouted and everybody yelled their _yeah's_

"This _month's _assignment, everybody shall sing at least one Adele song." I declared and everybody agreed.

"Anyone who's ready please take the stage now!" I uttered and Lindsay was smiling at me.

"I'm ready!" Tina raised her hand.

"Please." I replied.

"I'm dedicating this song to the club, because if it hadn't been for love, I wouldn't have stayed here." Tina explained and continued to the song.

_Tina:_  
><em>I never would have hitchhiked to Birmingham<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>I never would have caught the train to Louisiana<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>Never would have run through the blinding rain<em>  
><em>Without one dollar to my name<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love<em>

_I never would have seen the trouble that I'm in_  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>I would have been gone like a wayward wind<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it better than me<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be wishing I was free<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love<em>

_Four cold walls against my will_  
><em>At least I know he's lying still<em>  
><em>Four cold walls without parole<em>  
><em>Lord have mercy on my soul<em>

_Never would have gone to that side of town_  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>Never would have took a mind to track him down<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been for love.<em>  
><em>I never would have loaded up a 44<em>  
><em>Put myself behind a jail house door<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love.<em>

_Four cold walls against my will._  
><em>At least I know he's lying still.<em>  
><em>Four cold walls without parole<em>  
><em>Lord have mercy on my soul<em>

_I never would have joined the New Directions_  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>I never would have met them and having great friends<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>I never would have loaded up a 44<em>  
><em>Put myself behind a jail house door<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love<em>  
><em>If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love<em>

Everybody clapped and cheered. "It's official, Cameron is _great._" Brittany whispered and I smiled.

**A/N Reviews please! Thanks very much!**


	12. The Great Adele II

**A/N Hi! This is gleekhpkhfanatic26, the original author of this story and the other one. I'm here to tell you that gomezriley15 is officially mine and my delinquent friend won't be making anymore copying. So this chapter continues "The Great Adele" arc and just a warning… DAMSAY ahead!… Enjooooy! News flash! I have just cancelled the Rated T version of this fic and the news is…. There are a LOT OF SPOILERS at the last chapter of that rated T version so just go to "gleekhpkhfanatic26" ! Make it a gift! **

Chapter 12  
>The Great Adele II<p>

**Cameron's POV**

The week went by with only Tina performing and no communication from Lindsay. I guess she's really serious about that "silent treatment" thing. But at least I now have a new bestfriend.

**Damian's POV**

So the second week of me being on America is approaching and everything is great so far. But I really need a tour guide in McKinley, maybe Cameron is willing to help. So I texted him.

_"Hey Cameron."_

"Hey Damian, whatt'up?"

"May I just ask a little help mate?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I just need a really good guide around McKinley."

"I'm not the best candidate for that, Damian. I've only been in McKinley for a month. Lindsay is a good guide."

"Oh, but is it okay?"

"Yeah, I trust u."

"Okay, thanks very much mate."

"No prob. =)"

I should probably approach Lindsay tomorrow. Before I knew it, Monday came. But before I can go to Lindsay, I still have to pick my homeroom period.

"Okay Mr. McGinty, please pick your homeroom period." Principal Figgins ordered.

"Umm, may I just know which homeroom period are Cameron Mitchell and Lindsay Pearce residing?" I asked. Principal Figgins sighed and checked his records.

"Mr. Mitchell and Ms. Pearce's current homeroom period is with Mrs. Christina Richards, first period, 7:00 AM – 7:45 AM, U.S. History." Principal Figgins answered.

"Then I'd like to take that." I confirmed.

"Alright then, I'll introduce you to that class right now." Principal Figgins declared, stood up and I followed him to the U.S. History Classroom.

"Mrs. Richards." Principal Figgins caught the class' attention.

"Yes?" Mrs. Richards replied.

"You have a new student." Principal Figgins declared and I caught Cameron and Lindsay's stare.

"Oh, well in that case. Please come in." Mrs. Richards stated and so I did with Principal Figgins.

"This is your new classmate, he's an Irish exchange student." Principal Figgins said.

"Umm, hello, I'm Damian McGinty, I'm 16 and I hope you'll treat me equally despite my different traits." I stated and they just whispered, like I predicted.

"Okay Mr. McGinty, please take a seat behind Ms. Pearce and Mr. Mitchell." Mrs. Richards said and so I did as Principal Figgins left the room.

"Hey." Lindsay whispered as I sat down.

"Hey." I whispered back, Cameron gave me the "secret handshake" we just made last Friday. "Boys." Lindsay whispered and rolled her eyes. Then, I didn't realize that I was smiling.

Homeroom came then homeroom ended. Now it's time for a little tour. "C'mon Linds, please talk to me." Cameron begged to Lindsay at her locker and Lindsay didn't reply and walked away. I approached Cameron. "Damn." I said. "Yeah, well I have to suffer. Now go ask for that tour, I'll find other ways to spend my free period." Cameron declared and I nodded. "Hey! Lindsay! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran to her. She turned around, skirt flitting, blue eyes sparkling, smile shining, body dazzling and me blushing.

"What is it Damian?" She asked.

"I… uh…" I muttered and she giggled.

"Well?" She said.

"C-Could you give me a tour around McKinley?" I shakily asked.

"Sure, now?" She stated.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I replied.

"Okay, follow me." She ordered and so I did. _"Damn! Damian snap out of it! She's your bestfriend's girlfriend!" _I thought to myself.

_**(IN BETWEEN A/N: So, you know those song things on Glee when they sing while walkin' around McKinley and nobody hears or notices it? For example, "Bein' Green" on episode 4 of Season 3. Well, I'm gonna try it right now.)**_

"So here's the…" She started and I couldn't listen, she's just so beautiful, I'm getting crazy for her. _"Crap Damian! You can't! Snap out of it!" _I kept on thinking to myself.

_Damian:  
>Found myself today<br>Singin' out like your name  
>You said "I'm crazy"<br>If I am, I'm __**crazy for you**_

__"And here's the gym where I usually get defeated at Dodgeball." She kept on and we both laughed when she said that thing about her getting defeated.

_Sometimes, sitting in the dark  
>Wishing you were here<br>Turns me crazy  
>But it's you who makes me lose my head<em>

"Here's the cafeteria and come to think of it, food fights are always fun even if you get so messed up." She stated and we both laughed again.

_And everytime I'm meant to be  
>Acting sensible you drift into my head<br>And turn me into a crumbling fool_

"And here's the choir room, it's where my favorite club meets and practices." She said and we kept on.

_Tell me to run and I'll race_  
><em>If you want me to stop I'l freeze<em>  
><em>And if you want me gone, I'll leave<em>  
><em>Just hold me closer baby<em>

"Here's the famous astronomy classroom in which a blond gave a ring to a pretty blond." She stated and I imagined those blondes being the two of us. _"Damn! Stop thinking like that Damian! Just stop! You know you can't!" _I thought to myself.

_**And make me  
>crazy for you.<br>Crazy for you.**_

"So that's the guidance office. Just ask Ms. Pillsbury for anything and she'll give you a pamphlet with a meaningless title but has good content." She said and we both laughed again.

_Lately with this state Im in  
>I can't help myself but spin.<br>I wish you'd come over  
>send me spinning closer to you.<em>

_My oh my, how my blood boils,  
>its sweetest taste for you<br>It strips me down bare  
>and gets me into my favourite mood.<em>

_I keep on trying I'm fighting  
>these feelings away,<br>but the more I do  
>the crazier I turn into.<em>

"And finally, this is the auditorium." She stated and we walked to the stage.

_Pacing floors  
>And opening doors<br>Hoping you'll walk through  
>And save me more<em>

She leaned to the piano on the stage.

_Because I'm too  
><em>_**Crazy For You  
>Crazy…<strong>_

__I went nearer to her and she smiled at me. _"No! What am I doing! Damian stop!" _I tried to stop myself but damn, these stupid hormones.__

For You

__I really tried to stop myself, I placed my hands in between Lindsay's hips, leaning on the piano. She looked at me, perplexed. "What're you-" She was cut off, you know why? Because, in all the regrets of my life, I kissed her. Stupid move Damian, even for me. She pushed me away and wiped her lips. "I-I'm sorry." I said. "Damian, I understand that hormones overwhelmed you but please remember that I have Cameron and I love him. I love him so much." She declared and she was right. "I really am sorry." I said again. "It's fine, let's just forget about it for our friendship." She declared and I have to agree. "I have to go." She stated and I nodded. She left the auditorium. It's official, I'm the stupidest person in love.

**Lindsay's POV**

I can't believe he just did that. But then, why? Why is my heart beating so fast? And why did I feel a very bright and powerful spark? No! I love Cameron! Ever since I saw him on the first day of sophomore year. I have to change this. But before I knew it, it was glee club again but I can't stop thinking about Damian.

So the Adele month continues, I guess Santana, Mike, Brittany and Artie are ready for their Adele number.

Mike's first.

"This just showcases my favorite Adele song." Mike said and he began.

_Mike:_  
><em>Fool that I am<br>For a falling inlove with you  
>And a fool that I am<br>For thinkin' you love me too_

Mike kept on singing and I was remembering Damian. Before I knew it, Mike was done and Artie was next.

"This song just expresses my great love for Adele." Artie declared and he began.

_Artie:_  
><em>Daydreamer sitting on the sea<br>Soaking up the sun  
>She is a real lovebird<br>For making up the past  
>And feeling up his boy like she never felt a figure before<em>

Then the first day of school came to my mind because Cameron always daydreams when I met him and I like that about him. Then Santana was next.

"This just showcases my love for someone." Santana said and she proceeded.

_Santana:  
>Found myself today<br>Singin' out like your name  
>You said "I'm crazy"<br>If I am, I'm crazy for you_

Why do I feel like Damian has been singing this on his mind the whole time I gave him the tour?Then Brittany was next.

"I chose to perform this song because I just cried when I heard it." Brittany said and that was the first serious thing I heard her say.

_Brittany:  
>Didn't I give it all?<br>Tried my best?  
>Gave you everything I had<br>Everything and no less_

Didn't I do it right  
>To let you down<br>Maybe you got too used to  
>For having me around<p>

Still how can you walk away  
>For my mind's sea<br>It's gonna be an empty road  
>Without me right here<p>

But go on and take it (Take it)  
>Take it all with you<br>Don't look back (Don't look back)  
>At this crumbling fool<p>

Just take it all  
>With my love<br>Take it all  
>With my love<p>

Then I realized the pain I have been giving Cameron. I mean he tries to gives it all to me and I take it all. I give him the "silent treatment" just for not giving one. What kind of person am I? I looked at him, not sitting beside me but beside Quinn and he looks really sad as he listens to the song. Now I really have to fix this.

**A/N Reviews please! Thanks very much!**


	13. The Great Adele III

**A/N So this continues the "Great Adele" arc, so no Damsay ahead, just 1/2 Camsay drama and 1/2 Fabrevans! Just two more chapters after this and we're on the "Pot 'O Gold" arc! FYI, I don't plan on adding smut to this arc. Adele is just too precious to me...**

Chapter 13  
>The Great Adele III<p>

**Cameron's POV**

"Love"... Just a four letter word yet it can be a teenager's paradise and at the same time worst nightmare made by the devil. What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't she understand that I really can't at that moment? I gave it all to her and that's one of the signs why I love her so much. She's just so beautiful. The feeling I felt when I met her is like what Jacob of The Twilight Saga felt when he met Renesmee. What's it called again? Imprint? Well whatever, it's what I felt. I really love her but I hope she remembers the reason why she loves me. And thanks to my dramatic and emotional thinking I have found my Adele song!

"Cameron! You have a guest on the gate! It's the pretty blonde girl from before! She's in a car!" Elise yelled. "Let her in, Elise!" I replied. "Okay!" She said. I went outside to wait for Quinn. She was in her Mustang and her short golden hair was shimmering. And for that trait alone I call her "Goldilocks" She went down on her Mustang and greeted me. "What're you doing here on a Sunday afternoon?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just dropping by to see Sam." Quinn replied. "Well Sam just got his hair re-dyed to blonde so come in." I said and so she did. "I'm always amazed by your house, Cameron. What are your parent's jobs?" She asked. "My dad's a company president and my mother is an astronomer at NASA, so they're always away for work." I replied. "What company?" She kept on asking. "Sony Entertainment." I immediately replied as she sat down and I called Sam. "Yes Master?" Sam asked and intensely stared at Quinn. "Uhh, you have a guest. I'll leave the two of you. I have to practice my Adele number, get yours ready Quinn." I joked and went to my room.

**Quinn's POV (First time on using a Glee character on POV!)**

"So I'm guessing things are going well in New Directions?" Sam said and smiled. "Yeah and it's all thanks to your hunky master." I replied and his smile disappeared. "You know that I didn't mean anything like that Sam, you know that he loves Lindsay." I assured. "Yeah, he has a very cute and charming girlfriend named 'Lindsay'" He declared and my smile slowly disappeared. "C'mon Q, you know that I'm joking." He added and my smile went back. "Jerk." I said and we both laughed. "So what is the other reason you came here?" He asked. "Well, your family contacted me..." I began and he raised an eyebrow. "They're desperate of knowing where you are." I added. "What?" He said. "Stevie and Stacey miss you and your parents too; they just wanna know where you are." I finished and he was in sudden shock. "Here's their new number." I gave him the paper. "I have to go Sam. Me and the girls are going out." I said, stood up and kissed him. "Just call them." I whispered and he nodded. "And tell Cameron that I left." He nodded again. "I love you Quinn." He said. "I love you too Sam." I replied and drove to the mall.

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe I just left my family like that. I was making my way back until Elise blocked my way. "G-Good afternoon, Miss Elise." I shakily greeted. "Mmhmm." She exclaimed. "What is it Miss Elise?" I asked. "You're thinking about going back to your family." She declared and I panicked. "N-No!" I said. "You're lying skills are way down low Sam." She said and she sighed. "Gimme a pen butler." She ordered and so I did. And in all of Miss Elise's meanness and cruelty, she bought out her checkbook. Her checkbook! This 15 year old mean and cruel girl bought out her checkbook! "Okay, $1,000,000 for the Evans Family from Elise Mitchell. Signed, teared and giving." She said and I was hesitant. And what kind of teenager has $1,000,000 in her bank account? "Well?" She asked with her green eyes staring through me. "I-I don't know Miss Elise, can I just accept that kind of money from you?" I asked. "Well I'm giving it now. The only way you can't accept it is if I'm not handing it to you right now." She declared. "C'mon, it's to help your family get back on their feet." She added. "But there are no conditions?" I asked. "There is one... Just never turn your back on me and my brother." She declared and smiled. I accepted it. "Now give me a hug..." She ordered and so I did. I never noticed how small she is. "And call them now. You are dismissed." She said and I ran back happy to my room.

I called them and my mom answered the phone, I missed her voice.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Mom?"_

_"Sam? Sam? Is that you!"_

_"Yes Mom."_

_"Oh my god! I can't believe it! W-Where are you?"_

_"I'm safe Mom. But I can't go home yet."_

_"Why? Why not?"_

_"Because I owe someone."_

_"What do you owe them son?"_

I smiled.__

_"My loyalty."_

_"But when can you visit us?"_

I can't believe she didn't object.

_"Soon. I'll ask Quinn to send you a check."_

_"A check? From who?"_

_"From a special girl."_

I can sense Miss Elise eavesdropping__

_"How much is on it?"_

_"You'll know when you get it."_

_"Okay Sammy."_

_"I have to go Mom. I promise I'll call you soon."_

_"Okay Sam. I love you son."_

_"I... love you too Mom."_

I couldn't help being emotional. I really owe Miss Elise. But hey, at least my family's gonna be happy and they're waiting for me. I can remember what I would do when I'm happy when I was in McKinley. I sing about it. Well! An Adele song's in my mind so let me sing it out with my guitar!

_Sam:  
>Hold me closer<br>One more time  
>Say that you love me<br>In your last goodbye_

_Please forgive me  
>For my sins<br>Yes I swear dirty waters  
>That you push me in<em>

_I've seen your face  
>Under every sky<br>Oh, every border  
>And on every line<em>

_You know my heart  
>More than I do<br>We were the greatest  
>Me and you<em>

_But we had time against us  
>And miles between us<br>The heavens cry  
>I know I left them speechless<br>But now the sky has cleared  
>And it's blue<br>And I see my future in you_

_I'll be waiting for you  
>When you're ready to love me again<br>I put my hands up  
>I do everything different I'll be better to you<br>They'll be waiting for me  
>When I'm ready to love them again<br>I put my hands up  
>I'll be somebody different and be better to you!<em>

I can't believe how powerful Adele is.

**Cameron's POV**

I'm finally finished practicing my Adele song! Now it's time for me to take a well deserved sleep!

_*DREAM SEQUENCE*_

Wait? Where am I? Is this... it is! It's April Rhodes' Civic Pavilion! Hey, isn't that Damian and Lindsay? What is Lindsay doing? No... She isn't! She's not gonna kiss him! Lindsay! Don't!

"We're over Cameron."

_*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*_

"No!" I shouted as I woke up at 3:00 AM and teared a little bit. I hope my song choice will do it.

Monday came and homeroom was awkward, because I can't find the confidence to talk to Lindsay AND Damian. I don't know why, but I just have this frostbite feeling. Biting me with its ice and all that painful cold feeling. Homeroom went and I instantly went to the Glee club's Sound Room. I really just can't find enough confidence.

**Lindsay's POV (I hope you'll read the lyrics, it really does connect to the storyline)**

Why won't he talk to me? Damian is approaching me with his hands moving like crazy. "H-Hey." He greeted. "Hey." I replied. "C-Can we just start over?" He shakily asked. "Sure. I'm Lindsay." I said and offered a handshake and he smiled. "I'm Damian. Nice to meet 'ya!" He cheerfully replied. "Nice to meet you too." I said, smiled and excused myself.

The day went on and it was already Glee Time. I can't believe how time flies without talking to Cameron. "Okay guys!" Mr. Schue said as he walked in. "So who's ready for their Adele number?" Mr. Schue asked. I can't believe that he let Cameron run his club for a month. Finn, Quinn, Blaine, Emily, Puck and Cameron raised their hands. Then I realize I don't have any plans for this assignment yet. "So after these guys perform, only Rachel, Kurt, Hannah, Samuel and Lindsay aren't done." Mr. Schue declared. "That only means two things: They're not ready or she doesn't want to PARTICIPATE IN THIS ASSIGNMENT 'CAUSE SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE GETTING A SOLO." Santana exclaimed. "Whatever Santana. Just because I didn't go first it doesn't mean that your rendition for Adele's 'Crazy For You' is better than my rendition of 'Hometown Glory'" Rachel replied and Santana rolled her eyes. "Knock it off guys." Mr. Schue said. "So Finn, take the stage." Mr. Schue added.

"I chose this song because it's the only fast song of Adele that I know. Hit it!" Finn stated.

_Finn:  
>I let it fall<br>my heart  
>And as it fell<br>You rose to claim it_

As Finn started to perform I didn't even bother to listen. I just kept thinking _"What will he sing? What will he sing? What will he sing? What will he sing?" _Over and over and over again

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew never knew<em>

Then my thinking was broken as Finn reached the hook.  
><em><br>But I set fire  
>To the rain<br>Let it pour as I  
>Touch your face<em>

_Let it burn while I cry  
>'Coz I heard this screaming at your name<br>Your name_

After a while, Finn was finished. "What exactly is the thing you never knew?" Santana suddenly asked. "Umm... I..." Finn muttered. "Because we know you have another reason for picking that song not just because of its fast tempo." Santana added. "Just say it Finn and don't let it happen like last time." Brittany explained and we all looked at him as he looked at Rachel. "Okay..." Finn said and we were all ears. "I never knew that Rachel... could be... self-centered." Finn finished and Rachel just nodded. "Finally!" Santana exclaimed. "Okay, that's enough. Blaine, if you may." Mr. Schue said.

"This song just makes me at peace and I absolutely loved it when Ms. Holliday performed this during 'A Night of Neglect'" Blaine said.

_Blaine:  
>Close enough to start a war<br>All that I have is on the floor  
>God only knows what we're fighting for<br>All that I say, you always say more_

The lyrics just hit me and I tried keeping my emotions intact.

_I can't keep up  
>With your turning tables<br>Under your thumb  
>I can't breathe<em>

_So I won't let you  
>Close enough to hurt me<br>No I won't rescue  
><em>_**You don't just deserve me**__  
>I can't give you<br>The heart you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye<br>To turning tables  
>To turning tables<em>

Then I began to think if Cameron, a rich, talented, kind and friendly young boy deserve me, Lindsay, a stuck-up, egoistic and selfish young girl? Suddenly, Emily was next.

"This just shows my real feelings for someone." Emily explained.

_Emily:  
><em>_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>__**I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love  
><strong>__  
><em>I didn't listen again. I began to think that all Cameron tried to do is to make me feel his love for me and then I just walked away like that. I'm really a terrible person. I looked at him and he was sitting beside Quinn again. He looks absolutely sad.

_**I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<strong>_

Emily was finished and I hope Puckerman does not put a rock twist in one of Adele's song.

"This Adele song is just amazing." Puck said and they all laughed. "Hit it girls!" Puck added.

_Tina, Brittany & Emily:  
>Ay Ay Ay Ay<br>Ay Ay Ay Ay  
>Ay Ay Ay Ay<br>Ay Ay Ay Ay_

_Puck:  
>You say I'm stubborn and <em>_**I never give in**__  
>I think your stubborn since <em>_**you're always softening  
><strong>__You say __**I'm selfish**__ I agree with you on that  
>I think you're <em>_**giving up**__ and __**way too much in fact  
><strong>__  
>I've say <em>_**we've only known each other**__ a year  
><em>_**You say "Pfft"**__ I know you longer my dear__**  
>You like to be so close<strong>__ and__** I like to be alone**__  
>I'd like to sit <em>_**on chairs**__ and you prefer the __**floor**___

Then I realize that this song is kind of showing Cameron and my differences and I asked myself if will it work out to the end? And again I was not listening. Puck was done and it was Quinn's turn.

"I chose this song with no deeper meaning. I only thought that it goes well with my voice." Quinn explained and the sound of a music box was what I heard.

_Quinn:  
>So little to say<br>But so much time  
>Despite my empty mouth<br>The words are in my mind_

_**Please wear the face  
>The way you smile<br>**__  
>"Yeah Cameron, please where the face, the one when you smile." <em>I thought.

_Because it __**lightens up my heart  
>When I start to cry<strong>___

_**Forgive me first love  
>But I'm tired<br>**__I need to get away  
>To feel again<em>

Wait, is this what Cameron thinks? Is he tired? Does he need to get away to feel again?__

_Try to understand why  
>Don't get so close to change my mind<br>Please wipe that look out of your eyes  
>It's bribing me to doubt myself<br>__**Simply it's tiring**___

I looked at him again and this time he's much more sadder.__

_**This love has dried up  
><strong>__And stay behind  
>And if I stay, I'll<br>Be a lie  
>And choke on words<br>I'd always hide  
>Excuse me first love<br>__**But we're through**_

That part which Quinn sang really hit my soul directly. Are we through? After the span of a month and a week is our relationship through? If it is, I'm the one to blame. Not him, _me._

_I need to taste the kiss from someone new  
>Forgive me first love<br>But I'm too tired  
>I'm bored to say that at least that I<br>I like desire  
>Forgive me first love<br>Forgive me first love  
>Forgive me first love<em>

_"Forgive me Cameron." _I thought.  
><em><br>Forgive me first love  
>Forgive me<br>Forgive me first love  
><em>_**Forgive me first love  
><strong>__  
><em>Everybody clapped and cheered. "Okay Cameron, it's your turn." Mr. Schue said but he didn't stand up. "Cameron? Is something wrong?" Mr. Schue asked. "U-umm... M-Mr. Schue is it alright if I just perform on a later date?" Cameron asked. "Sure." Mr. Schue replied. The bell rang and we all exited the choir room. Emily and Hannah asked me if there's something wrong and I answered by "I don't know." And walked away. As I went outside I saw Cameron in his car with his younger sister, Elise. He didn't even notice me. It's official. I'm the stupidest person when it comes to love.

**A/N Please review! BTW, the last two "Great Adele" is all about Camsay... No Damsay or Fabrevans...I promise!**


	14. The Great Adele IV

**{[(ReUpload)]}**

**A/N So this is the second to the last chapter of "The Great Adele" arc and I won't go all Nicole Crowther on you and let you know what'll happen to Camsay at the next chapter!**

Chapter 14  
>The Great Adele IV<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

A new week came and I'm pretty sure this will be the longest one. Sighs, I don't know what I should do with this problem. I'm new at this! He's my first love! I know he has an ex, he once yelled a girl's name, "Maria" I think. Homeroom came so uneventfully, then I have this next class with Damian, it's U.S. History and I can't believe the note I just sent him on a bond paper. **(Alternate: Lindsay-Damian-Lindsay-Damian...)**

"He's not happy anymore."__

_"What makes you say that?__"___

"IDK."__

_"Then what makes you think that?"  
><em>  
>"He doesn't talk to me anymore."<p>

_"Isn't that because you gave him the silent treatment?"  
><em>  
>"I tried talking to him, but he won't respond."<em><em>

_"Well, what does he say about you?"_

"?"__

_"How does he describe you in his signatures on group messages?"_

"Future wife"__

_"Then what's the 'unhappy' factor about that?"_

"He just seems to get over me. Like he gets tired of me"__

_"You have a sex life?"  
><em>  
>"No! WTH?" I lied.<em><em>

_"Okay okay. Do you get irritated by him sometimes?"_

"Yes, when he is absent-minded."__

_"And do you accept it?"_

"A little"__

_"That's a problem!"_

"HELP!"__

_"You should simply accept him completely!"_

"Okay."__

_"He never looked unhappy to me."_

"Huh?"__

_"Why don't you just ask him of what makes him happy?"  
><em>  
>"He'll reply: 'You'"<em><em>

_"Then you MUST find out without him knowing."_

"Soooooo hard!"__

_"Try."_

"Ughh, I'm soooooooooo _**tired**_" 

I think what Damian wrote to me was very helpful, but the day, as usual, went on and on until Glee Time came. Sighs, again. Hannah's first!

_Hannah:  
>Hold my hand while you cut me down<br>It had only just begun but now it's over now  
>And your in the heat of moments with your heart playing up cold<br>I'm between the middle watching hastiness unfold  
>On my eyes your were smiling in the spotlight dancing with the night<br>The night  
>When I fell off your mind<em>

Why do I have the feeling that this song has something in connection in what I'm currently dealing with?

_I'm __**tired**__ of trying  
>Your teasing ain't enough<br>Fed up of buying your time  
>When I don't get nothing back<br>And for what, and for what, and for what  
>When I don't get nothing back<br>Oi I'm __**tired**_

Funny, almost every Adele song connects to my problem right now, I thank her for creating these great songs.

_I'm __**tired of trying  
><strong>__Your teasing __**ain't enough**__  
>Fed up of buying your time<br>When I don't get nothing back  
>And for what, and for what, and for what<br>When I don't get nothing back  
>Oi <em>_**I'm tired of trying  
><strong>__Your teasing __**ain't enough**__  
>Fed up of biding your time<br>When I don't get nothing back  
>And for what, and for what, and for what<br>When I don't get nothing back  
><em>_**Oi I'm tired**__!_

Everybody clapped and cheered for this is Hannah's first real performance after her audition, then Rachel was next and Santana planned out a scoring system for everyone.

_Rachel:  
>I've been walking in the same way as I did<br>Missing out the cracks in the pavement  
>And tutting my heel and strutting my feet<br>"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"  
>"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"<em>

Okay, let's see if she really is on perfect pitch.

_Round my hometown  
>Memories are fresh<br>Round my hometown  
>Ooh the people I've met<br>Are the wonders of my world  
>Are the wonders of my world<br>Are the wonders of this world  
>Are the wonders of my world<em>

Hmm, I bet the first members of this club is getting tired of her voice but I kinda like it.

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
>I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades<br>I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
>You get the people and the government<br>Everybody taking different sides_

Then I realized that I was in the same room as Cameron. I looked at him and again, sitting beside Quinn and is carefully watching Rachel's rendition of "Hometown Glory"

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
>Shows that we are united<br>Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
>Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit<br>Shows that we are united_

Everytime she said the word "shit" my mouth dropped and said "Oh!" with everyone else.

_Round my hometown  
>Memories are fresh<br>Round my hometown  
>Ooh the people I've met<em>

_Are the wonders of my world  
>Are the wonders of my world<br>Are the wonders of this world  
>Are the wonders of my world<em>

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges' scores." Santana said and everyone revealed their scores one by one.

"Artie Abrams!" Santana stated.

"7!"

"Noah Puckerman!"

"8!"

"Mike Chang!"

"9!"

"Tina Cohen Chang!"

"10!"

"Blaine Anderson!"

"9!"

"Kurt Hummel!"

"9!"

"Quinn Fabray!"

"7!"

"Cameron Mitchell"

"8!"

"Finn Hudson!"

"10!"

"Lindsay Pearce!"

"10!"

"Samuel Larsen!"

"8!"

"Emily Vasquez!"

"10!"

"Hannah McIalwain!"

"10!"

"Brittany Pierce!"

"Umm, uhh... what number is this... oh! 5!"

"And William Schuester!"

"Uhhm, 9!"

"Okay Hobbit that's 129 / 150. What do you have to say about that?" Santana gave her a death stare.

"Shut up Santana! It's not like they scored yours!" Rachel replied.

"Actually we did on Facebook." Quinn said.

"And the outcome was 132 / 150." Hannah added and there was no way that was a lie, not Hannah, and Rachel was defeated. I tried to keep my laugh. Kurt's next.

_Kurt:  
>You say it's all in my head<br>And the things I think  
>Just don't make sense<em>  
><em>So where you've been then?<br>Don't go all coy  
>Don't turn it 'round on me<br>I kiss my fool_

_See, I can see  
>The look in your eyes<br>The one that shoots me  
>Each and every time<em>

_**You breaks me with your cold shoulder  
><strong>__Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
>You shower me with words made of lies<br>Whenever you look at me I wish I was her_

Is that what I did to him? Did I break him with my cold shoulder?

"Okay Samuel, take the stage." Mr. Schue declared and he started. I'm pretty sure this is just a cover but hey, sung by Adele is still Adele.

_Samuel:  
><em>_**Whenever I'm alone with you  
><strong>__You make me feel like __**I am home again  
><strong>__Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like <em>_**I am whole again**__  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like __**I am young again**__  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like __**I am fun again**___

That is exactly how I feel when I'm alone with Cameron.

_However far away __**I will always love you**__  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<em>

That's it! How far we are, I will always love him! Always!  
><strong><br>**_**Whenever I'm alone with you**__  
>You make me feel like I<em>_** am free again**__  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<br>You make me feel like __**I am clean again**___

I cannot live without him! It's final! I must apologize!

_However far away __**I will always love you**__  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>__**Cause I love you**___

I will always love you Cameron. _Always_

"Okay so Camsay is the only ones unfinished, fasten up guys, the week's will be over before you know it." Mr. Schue said and he used "Camsay" that's funny, I always nicknamed us "Pearchell"

I followed Cameron but he walks too fast and I run too slow, and when I yell he doesn't respond. But in all of the other times I ran into Damian! Really! I helped him get his things up and ran again, but I was too late, he's gone.

**A/N Sorry if it's too much on lyrics, I did this at 12:00 Am so I was lazy... Reviews please!**


	15. The Great Adele V

**A/N So this is the last chapter of "The Great Adele" arc, intense Camsay Drama ahead! BTW, I have this dream of mine... I want everyone to sing a line in a single song on glee! And it will happen HERE... **

Chapter 15  
>The Great Adele V<p>

**Lindsay's POV**

It's Thursday and I still can't find a solution to my Cameron problem. Only he and I are not finished with our "Adele" assignment, yes, it was both our idea, but that doesn't mean that we're the first one ready.

We were in homeroom and I was just sitting side by side with Cameron, no talking even interaction! I can't complain because I was the one wrong. Now I have to fix it. Mrs. Richards left the room for a while and I overheard Cameron and Damian talking. Cameron was talking about a girl named "Marissa" and how they spent their time together back then. Every word they said are needles piercing through my heart.

Now I found my song, it's the perfect song for me. Thanks for the pain; you made me raise my game. **(Jessie J much!)**

Homeroom finally ended and I have to talk to him so I just approached him on his locker. "Cam." I said with a pinch in his arm. "What is it?" He flatly replied. I don't know what I'll say! I finally had this opportunity yet I don't know what to say! "Who's Marissa?" I blurted out and he looked at me straightly. "Someone I loved and..." He stopped. "And?" I asked. "It doesn't matter." He replied and walked away. I just wanted to cry there, with Quinn and Tina watching. But no, I have to stay strong, like my mother does. Well, adoptive mother to be exact.

Now it's time to practice, forget school for today. I probably wouldn't listen.

**Cameron's POV**

She talked to me and I just walked away, because I'm trying to find someone to help me with my typical high school problem. Finn? Nah, He'll probably tell e the usual. Puckerman? No way... Not a chance. Mike? No, simply no. I never saw him having problems with Tina. Artie? Never mind him. Damian? Already tried it. So if not a boy then a girl? That's it, but who? Elise? No! I can't ask my little sister about that! This isn't (500) Days of Summer! Then it's Quinn? Yeah, I guess that will work. So let's see where she is.

I took a walk around the school and guess what... Slushie facial! Crap, the red dye went to my contact lenses and I can't seem open my eyes. How am I supposed to clean myself? Then I felt a hand pulling me somewhere. "Sit down here." _She _said. I can't seem to pinpoint who it is. There's just two people coming to mind. I sat down as she cleaned the slushie off my face. "Thanks uhh, Marissa?" I stupidly said and was reminded that Marissa is nowhere near him... at all! "What? Marissa? It's me. Quinn, don't you remember?" Quinn confirmed. "Oh, sorry and thanks." I replied. "So why won't you open your eyes Cameron?" She asked. "It went to my contact lenses." I said. "Then isn't it better to open it and remove it?" She asked and I chuckled. "uh, yeah that's a good idea." I responded and I removed my contact lenses. "So what's your plan for Adele month?" She asked. "I mean, you and Lindsay are the only ones left." She added. "Oh, I'm actually ready but I just have this high school problem." I stated. "Love quarrel?" She asked and I nodded. "I know this seems crazy but I think it's best to call your ex about that, you know, Marissa." She declared and I asked myself, _"How did she know about that?" _Quinn stared at me and smiled. "I heard it from Damian." She added. "So the two of you are pals now?" I asked and smiled. "Well, he sorta introduced himself to me." She replied. "And do you really think that calling Marissa is a good idea?" I kept on asking. "Well, if she really loved you, I think she'll have some courage to help you." She answered. "Thanks." I said and she whispered to me, "You're welcome Cam." And she left. Then I realized I was in the girls' bathroom and Emily came in. "Cameron! What the hell are you doing here! Get out!" She screamed and I ran out.

I decided to take Quinn's advice. When I was dialing her number, I felt nostalgic and chills went down my spine. It has been a while since I last did this. The phone rang and she rejected my call. I called again, _"This is Marissa, leave a message, bye!" _I sighed and tried not to shake. "Hey Marissa, umm, how are you? Look I just called because I thought you could help me with something. And uhh, I'm... I'm sorry about everything. Hope you call back soon." I sighed again realizing what I did was pointless. Well! It's all up to you Adele song!

Time flies and it was already Glee Time. I'm going first, then Lindsay and then our finale Adele number. "Okay, so Cameron, please take the stage." Mr. Schue said.

"So why are you gonna sing this song Cameron?" Quinn asked.

"I chose to sing this song with the hopes that someone will remember... will remember the reason she loved me." I replied and there were mild claps. **(Again, I hope you read the lyrics)**

_**Cameron:**_  
><em>When will I see you again?<br>You left with no goodbye, none a single word was said,  
>No final kiss to seal any sins,<br>I had no idea of the state we were in,_

This is it, this is my chance, don't let me get off pitch, too sharp or flat. I just want to express what I want to say in words.

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<em>

Please remember Lindsay, please!

_But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_When was the last time you thought of me?  
>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<br>I often think about where I went wrong,  
>The more I do, the less I know,<em>

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<em>

_But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_Gave you space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,<br>And hope that you find the missing piece,  
>To bring you back to me,<em>

_Why don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_When will I see you again?_

__

**Lindsay's POV**

That was beautiful. Now I remember why I truly loved him. It's because he fills me, he fills my empty spaces and makes me complete. I simply wanted to cry! But I can't. Let me just express it through these great words and great melodies. "Nice job Cameron! Now for the last one, let's hear it Lindsay!" Mr. Schue happily stated. Bow it's time to get REALLY serious with this relationship and make me his one and only. Everyone stared at me as I went my way to the middle of the choir room and I was fighting this huge stage fright. I just started.

_**Lindsay:**_  
><em>You've been on my mind<br>I grow fonder every day,  
>Lose myself in time<br>Just thinking of your face  
>God only knows<br>Why it's taken me so long  
>To let my doubts go<br>You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

Now I just have to sing it... so Cameron...

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<br>(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile until the end starts  
>Come on and give me a chance<br>To prove that I'm the one who can  
>Walk that mile until the end starts.<br>_

"Alright! Now let's go to the auditorium for our final Adele song in this assignment." Mr. Schue said and they all followed except Cameron. Leaving both of us alone. We just stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Then it just happened, we ran to each other and hugged. "I'm sorry Cam." I repeatedly said while tearing a bit. "No, no, it's not your fault Linds. Don't cry..." He replied. "I love you." He finally added and I hugged him tighter. "I love you too." I replied and our lips met, for the past four weeks, our lips finally met again, I couldn't be happier. "Let's go." He said and so we did.

_**Rachel:**_  
><em>Wait, do you see my heart on my sleeve?<br>It's been there for days on end and_

_**Finn:**__  
>It's been waiting for you to open up<br>Yours too baby, come on now_

_**Santana:**__  
>I'm trying to tell you just how<br>I'd like to hear the words roll out of your mouth finally  
>Say that it's always been me<em>

_**Brittany:**__  
>This made you feel a way you've never felt before<br>And I'm all you need and that you never want more_

_**Puck:**__  
>Then you'd say all of the right things without a clue<br>But you'd save the best for last  
>Like I'm the one for you<em>

_**Kurt:**__  
>You should know that you're just a temporary fix<br>This isn't a routine with you it don't mean that much to me_

_**Blaine:**__  
>You're just a filler in the space that happened to be free<br>How dare you think you'd get away with trying to play me_

_**Tina:**__  
>Why is it every time I think I've tried my hardest<br>It turns out it ain't enough, you're still not mentioning love  
>What am I supposed to do to make you want me properly?<em>

_**Hannah:**__  
>I'm taking these chances and getting nowhere<br>And though I'm trying my hardest you go back to her  
>And I think that I know things may never change<br>I'm still hoping one day I might hear you say_

_**Mike:**__  
>I make you feel a way you've never felt before<br>And I'm all you need and that you never want more_

_**Artie:**__  
>Then you'd say all of the right things without a clue<br>But you'd save the best for last  
>Like I'm the one for you<em>

_**Emily:**__  
>You should know that you're just a temporary fix<br>This isn't a routine with you it don't mean that much to me_

_**Samuel:**__  
>You're just a filler in the space that happened to be free<br>How dare you think you'd get away with trying to play me_

_**Will:**__  
>But, despite the truth that I know<br>I find it hard to let go and give up on you  
>Seems I love the things you do<em>

_**Quinn:**__  
>Like the meaner you treat me more eager I am<br>To persist with this heartbreak, running around  
>And I will do until I find myself with you and<em>

_**Lindsay:**__  
>Make you feel a way you've never felt before<br>And be all you need so that you'll never want more_

_**Cameron:**__  
>And you'll say all of the right things without a clue<em>

_**Lindsay & Cameron:**__  
>And you'll be the one for me and me the one for you<em>

__

**A/N Well? I hope you all liked it! Smut continues next chapter! :-**

**(In order) Adele Songs Used (Just in case you're asking!) :  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__That's It, I Quit, I'm Movin' On _sung by Elise (OC)  
><em>Right As Rain <em>sung by Cameron, Lindsay & Damian  
><em>If It Hadn't Been For Love <em>sung by Tina  
><em>Crazy For You <em>sung by Damian (Santana later)  
><em>Fool I Am <em>sung by Mike  
><em>Daydreamer <em>sung by Artie  
><em>Take It All <em>sung by Brittany  
><em>I'll Be Waiting <em>sung by Sam  
><em>Set Fire to the Rain <em>sung by Finn  
><em>Turning Tables <em>sung by Blaine  
><em>Make You Feel My Love <em>sung by Emily  
><em>My Same <em>sung by Puck_  
>First Love <em>sung by Quinn  
><em>Tired <em>sung by Hannah  
><em>Hometown Glory <em>sung by Rachel  
><em>Cold Shoulder <em>sung by Kurt  
><em>Don't You Remember <em>sung by Cameron  
><em>One And Only <em>sung by Lindsay  
><em>Best For Last <em>sung by New Directions


End file.
